


The House That Byleth Built

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Squirting, Threesome, Yuri, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After a battle outside of the monastery, Dorothea is offered to be cleaned by the professor of the Golden Deer, Byleth. Eager to have the former starlet in her class, she shows her just how much charm she has to receive her attention. And it all builds from there...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place pre-time skip, however there may be some calls forward to events late in the game, or to more spoiler-riddled territory. Please keep this in mind as you read it.

“THORON!”

Casting a powerful lightning spell, Dorothea watched as the towering wolf creature collapsed under its own weight, the magic too strong to brush off. The songstress sighed, wiping her forehead after the work she had been putting into this fight, but she knew she couldn't stop here.

The sudden surge of creatures in the forest during this rainy season was more than anything she or the other students anticipated, forcing them to seek help from the other houses. As prideful as Edelgard was, they did need the assistance of the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer.

Recalling the events in her head, she thought about how Caspar grew overzealous, going in on his own to attack a bird creature. That forced Petra and Hubert to run after him, knowing that he wouldn't last a second on his own. Then, just before Dorothea could follow behind, this wolf showed up and forced her to face it on her own. Looking around now, she could see how everyone was fighting, looking for the rest of her group to see if they needed further help.

Then, out of nowhere, a giant bird came flying from the sky, squawking at loud volumes as its talons were out. It had a different feather pattern compared to what Caspar had chased after, identifying it as a new creature. Dorothea held her hand out to prepare a Sagitte spell, only for the hideous looking bird to flap its wings, forcing a strong gust of wind on the songstress that sent her tumbling back. Once again, the bird flew to her, ready to take her away and do who knows what to her, and she shut her eyes to avoid witnessing any further attack...

“DOROTHEA!”

Upon hearing her name called out, Dorothea gasped, watching a large blade extend past her head and swing into the bird creature, knocking it off trajectory and sliding into the ground. With time to pick herself up off the muddy ground, the songstress recognized the female mercenary who saved her from a potentially horrible fate. “Professor Byleth...” she said silently. “Thank you.”

“Are you hurt?” Byleth asked, standing before the songstress as she leered at the bird creature.

“A little, but I've certainly felt worse.” Dorothea replied, picking herself up from the muddy ground. “He came out of nowhere to attack me, I promise.”

“I didn't have any doubts.” Byleth said, her gaze still on the flying behemoth. As it took to the air once again, using its wings to float in place, both women awaited the proper moment to strike, with the songstress drawing out her Levin sword. With electricity charging her weapon, she runs with the female mercenary, who wields the Sword of Creator as they prepare for a dual attack. With a strike that finishes in the form of an 'X' through their weapons, they land behind the bird, who slowly evaporates when it's finished off.

Thankfully, that would be the last of the swarm they would have to deal with.

“Thank you again, professor.” Dorothea said, smiling warmly at the newest teacher of Garreg Mach. “I had lost track of my house mates, and...”

“It's okay, really.” Byleth said, sheathing her sword. “These things happen in the heat of battle. What matters most is that you handled yourself well.”

“I most certainly did...” Dorothea said, blushing as she looked away from the professor. Byleth looked at her, confused by the shift away from her, though she did notice something else in the process of examining her outfit.

“Dorothea, you're filthy.” Byleth said.

“Wh-what was that?” Dorothea asked, suddenly blushing harder. She then looked at her student outfit, realizing that she had grass stains and mud all over, including her butt where she had landed. There were also marks of dirt on her legs, as well as her cleavage, which the songstress soon realized the mercenary held her gaze. “I suppose I did get a little roughed up in the middle of that battle.”

“Hm? Oh, right. That must have been rough when the bird used the wind to knock you down.” Byleth said, looking back at the songstress's eyes. She was taken aback to see the knowing smirk of Dorothea stare back at her, as if the brown haired girl noticed where her gaze had previously landed. “Anyway, we should meet up with everyone else. I'm sure they've gathered to make sure nobody was harmed or lost.”

“Of course.” Dorothea giggled.

##

“Dorothea, wait. Where are you going?”

After the students from each household returned to the school grounds, Dorothea felt the need to head off to her dorm room, just to undress and unwind now that the sky had faded to sunset. The professor, however, seemed rather keen in approaching her afterwards. “I'm just off to my room, professor.” Dorothea said. “I thought I'd get in a good night's rest early so I can wash my outfit and self off tomorrow.”

“Why not do it tonight?” Byleth asked, cocking her head to the side. “It might be best to clean it now. Honestly, that sounds more like a Hilda thing to do.”

“It's true!” Hilda sang, the pink haired member of the Golden Deer passing by without a clue otherwise what the discussion was about.

Returning to the conversation at hand, Byleth said to the songstress, “Why not come to my quarters instead, then? I know a few tricks that can clean your outfit with ease, and...I could also clean you off just a little.”

Dorothea couldn't help but laugh. “Professor! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get to know myself a little more intimately.”

“No, no, I'm just offering to help, is all...” Byleth said, staring at the student in spite of her blushing red cheeks.

“Well then if you're the one offering, it would be impolite to say no, wouldn't it?” Dorothea asked. “Lead the way, professor.”

As the mercenary did just that, standing next to the songstress, Dorothea couldn't help but see the still red cheeks coming from Byleth's face, as if she herself were too embarrassed by her own offer. To her, it was adorable.

Behind them came the gaze of Manuela, with neither one aware of her presence. She came to make sure that her old colleague was safe, but it seemed she wasn't aware she was even there. While that may be fine for some, the opera singer couldn't help but especially feel like her fellow songstress just gave her the cold shoulder. They hadn't spent time together as much as she would have liked, and with something like this, she couldn't help but wonder if the younger professor had taken her place in Dorothea's heart...

##

“Well? I'm waiting.”

“I'm just...taking a moment.”

“To soak in all this beauty?”

Byleth held onto the bowl filled with water and suds, standing before the naked Dorothea. While she had offered to clean the mud and grass stains off her, as well as her student outfit, the mercenary had to admit that the Black Eagle student had undressed herself rather casually before her, now sitting on a stool in the middle of her quarters with the same poise and confidence she does when eating a meal.

“I'm just amazed at how comfortable you are.” Byleth said, taking steps before the brown haired student.

“I don't think it's any surprise, professor, that you aren't the first person to offer me a bath like this.” Dorothea said, her hands resting on her lap with her legs closed together. Her breasts were still out in the open, squeezed between her arms without a need to cover them up.

“Well, you didn't get muddy under your outfit either...did you?” Byleth asked, skeptical of her own question.

“Of course not. But I also thought it would be best to separate my clothes from myself, just so you can work on each individually.”

“Right, I think I understand now.” Byleth said, finally squatting before the songstress. While she sat in front of the mercenary, Dorothea couldn't help but keep her smile on her face as the professor wrung out the towel she intended to use for cleaning. The songstress took admiration in Byleth as she stared directly at her lovely legs while scrubbing off the grass and mud that stained her beautiful skin. It did make her think, though...

“It's so nice of you to butter me up like this, professor.” Dorothea finally said.

“What was that?” Byleth asked, jerking her hand and towel away from the student's thigh even when she had no intent on pushing things that far.

“Don't try to hide it.” Dorothea said. “You obviously want me to join the Golden Deer for your lessons, don't you?”

“...There's truth to that statement, yes.” said the mercenary, taking the bowl and moving behind the songstress. As her back was being scrubbed at, Dorothea couldn't help but tease the professor along just a little bit more. “That's not to say I don't have confidence in those already with the Deer. Raphael is our muscle, Hilda is spectacular with an axe even with her lazy status, Lysithea is incredible with her magic casting...”

“So what little niche would I fit in for your group, then?” Dorothea asked. “Because it seems to me you already have your needs met. Unless all you're interested in is either beefing up your troops for an inevitability, or you've taken quite an interest in my person.”

Byleth sighed after a pregnant pause, trying to hold back her admittance. “I admit, Dorothea, you're very beautiful. And your voice, even when you aren't singing, is such a wonder to me.” She started to scrub away at her back, the water washing the suds down to her backside, following the path made by the muscles indented into the songstress's skin. “I do think you would get along with the others as well.”

“Well none of them are Hubert, that's for sure.” Dorothea sighed warmly, feeling the towel brush against her skin. “As flattered as I am at your offer, professor, I may have to turn you down for the time being.”

“Is there any particular reason?” Byleth asked, having accepted rejection far before the topic came up.

“I just don't know if you have the right amount of charm that I'm looking for.” replied the songstress, sighing as the professor ran the towel down her back. She had to arch it when the professor's hand slipped from the towel, feeling her skin brush against hers. “Mmm, don't worry, you're doing fine.”

“Of course.” Byleth said, continuing washing the songstress. The way she moved just from a simple touch of her hand led the mercenary to think about her actions, wondering if she truly did embrace her touch outside of merely holding a dampened towel to her skin. Not many people she knew would push their back out like that other than to avoid being touched in a way they didn't want, or they were overly sensitive. One thing is clear, Dorothea knew Byleth was trying to get to her, even as nervous as she was, so the mercenary was going to have to press harder. Give that same confidence now as she would in the middle of the battlefield. That body was exactly that to her, a battlefield waiting to be conquered.

Dorothea continued, “But yes, professor, while I find that you're just the sort of professor we all need, I don't feel I could part from Edelgard or the rest of her ilk. She treats us well as her allies, and...ah...professor?”

While not unwelcomed, Dorothea heard the loud slop of a towel hitting the ground, with Byleth's hands moving down her back. Fingertips rubbed gently into her skin, brushing down and barely leaving a mark, yet the songstress took great enjoyment from the way the mercenary's hands moved. When the hands moved up to her shoulders for a quick and light rub, Dorothea sighed, her body relaxed as her head remained in place, not needing to tilt to either side to block Byleth's movements. Still, she had a wonderful touch to her, having given up cleaning her body in an attempt to properly massage her.

“So, are you saying that I don't trust the students as well as Edelgard, that I don't see you all as allies?” Byleth asked, teasing as her hands ran down the student's arms.

“No, that's not it at all...” Dorothea said, humming as Byleth hit over certain parts of her limbs that have needed some attention to loosen the knots in her back. “It's just that she does very well to command respect and...oh...oh, that's...”

“Dorothea...” Byleth said, smirking as she leaned over the songstress's shoulder. “Let me remind you, I spent a good amount of the last several years with my father, who trained me to be a mercenary. If you think I can't command respect or lack the charm of Edelgard, let me show you otherwise.”

Byleth then nibbled on Dorothea's ear lobe, causing the songstress to gasp while she retained her poise pose. Her hands had moved from the arms to her thighs, slowly running her palms over their dampness thanks to the towel and bathing water. Dorothea began to shiver, having so much attention placed on her by this one woman, all for the sake of proving she had the qualities required for her to want to join the Golden Deer. Her breathing grew heavy, her chest rising and lowering with every breath she took, although they weren't the main attraction for Byleth, at least currently. When the student had become more relaxed, the professor placed her hands between the brown haired girl's legs, pushing them apart to reveal her pussy, even if she could only see it from behind. Her teeth continued to nip at the ear lobe, with Dorothea holding her stool with her hands, now that the legs have been parted by the beautiful professor.

“Oh, professor...” she hummed, pulling her head gently away from Byleth's teeth. “I never thought you would go to such lengths.”

“I can imagine I'm not the first.” Byleth said. While one hand massaged Dorothea's groin, rubbing her fingers into the clitoris, the mercenary used the other to turn her face towards her, their lips soon meeting together for a tender embrace. Dorothea's eyes shut, her arm wrapping around the woman's head to bring her close, all while she felt the stimulation of some wonderful hand movements.

Slowly, Byleth brushed her middle finger down to meet with the brown haired girl's folds, stroking her fingernails against them to get a feel for their texture. Dorothea hummed into her mouth, taking joy in the slow start to what she hoped was a convincing argument. Their tongues met soon enough, the two pushing around inside the mouths while remaining gentle and soft with their movements. Byleth almost laughed when Dorothea purred, likely enjoying the pampering the young professor had given her following the battle with the creatures.

Her eyes shot open, Dorothea inhaled through her nostrils when Byleth pushed her first finger into her tunnel, with the mercenary getting a good feel for how wet the songstress had become thanks to her. As her fingers danced against the walls, moving counterclockwise against the sticky flesh, Byleth hummed into Dorothea's mouth, herself growing aroused just by the very nature of touching her wondrous body. She just couldn't keep her hands off such a wonderful physique, wanting to touch more of the student while she remained in the buff.

Parting from the lips of the songstress, Byleth moved hers to her neckline, sucking and pecking on her skin while her fingers worked away at her muff, hearing the heavy breath as she bumped into a rather squishy portion within. Dorothea gasped, shaking for a brief second as she felt the professor touch that part of her insides for the first time, while her other hand reached around to play with her breasts.

"Oh my…goddess, professor…" Dorothea said, squeezing Byleth's hand between her thighs. "You surprise me. I never thought that for all the years you've been a mercenary that you would know your way around a woman's body."

"Why not?" Byleth said, her lips leaving the neckline briefly to respond. "I have one too, you know."

"Yes, but not every…woman is…oh, goddess…" Dorothea whimpered, quivering the more the professor rubbed at her tunnel."

Leaning back into Dorothea's ear, Byleth whispered, "Here's a tip my father once taught me; when you're with a woman, treat her as you would wish to be treated. Let them understand you so that they know what you want in the future."

"That is…quite the lesson, professor…" sighed Dorothea. As Byleth continued to play with her neckline, the songstress pecked at her forehead, showing her appreciation for the actions given.

Soon Byleth could feel the fluids dripping down her fingers, leaving a wet spot on the floor of her quarters. Dorothea bit down on her knuckle, watching with a red face as she let her vaginal juices slowly make their way from her hole, while the professor assisted in pleasing the student. While it did mix in with the bathing water and soap, it was still somewhat new for her to see herself in such a fashion. As she left her trail on the seat of her stool, Dorothea couldn't help but laugh in a manner Byleth had never heard before. "It's not faaair!" Dorothea said, leaning her head atop the professor's. "I'm completely naked and you have every opportunity to do with me as you please."

"So you wish me naked?" Byleth asked.

"If…if you really want to, professor." Dorothea said, taken aback by the request. "I was merely pointing out that-Oh, you're undressing as I speak. That fine."

Indeed, as if eager to do so, Byleth started to undress before Dorothea, who sucked on her lower lip as she would get a good glimpse of just what the mercenary looked like under such a tacky outfit. The only thing she kept on were the better stockings, which Dorothea really enjoyed on her.

"Are you pleased with what you see?" Byleth asked, brushing her silver blue hair out of her face.

"More than pleased…" Dorothea replied, standing from her spot in the middle of the room. The first thing the songstress did with her naked professor was push their breasts together, the nipples poking into one another as she examined them for comparison in size. "Mph…professor, you really are as big as I believed you to be." Dorothea giggled.

"I guess it's a little hard to tell with my jacket, huh." Byleth replied, her cheeks burning as she stared on at the pupil.

"I like them this way, of course." Dorothea replied, leaning into Byleth. Their lips met once more, the two ladies passionately kissing with the candle on Byleth's desk becoming the only source of light for them to see. It set the mood well, now that things had become dimly lit. The songstress ran her hands down Byleth's backside, kneading into the cheeks while the professor moaned back. Returning to her duties, the mercenary brought her hands back to Dorothea's crotch, her fingers jutting inside to feel the wetness of her tunnel.

After a while, Dorothea finally pushed the professor back, watching as Byleth fell onto her own bed, her back hitting the mattress while she stared at the student with shock. Smiling coyly, Dorothea wrapped her finger around one of her curls, crawling onto the bed to meet with the mercenary. "You didn't think I was going to be the only one to have all the fun, did you, professor?" she asked. "I think you pampered me well enough. It's time you had your own reward."

Before she could object, Byleth's head tilted back, grunting as Dorothea brought her lips onto her clit, sucking hard on the little nub. The mercenary thought back to the last time she had let a woman please her, which had been quite a long time, just prior to her time working with her father. But that woman had never been very thorough in the same manner Dorothea was, toying with her clit for the sake of arousal. The fingers would enter next, slipping between Byleth's folds to pleasure her cavern. The songstress had her fingers curved, able to angle herself better to reach the same soft portion of her organs that the professor had treated just moments prior.

"Ah…I actually thought you'd be great with your mouth…" joked Byleth, even as she hissed in the air.

"I can do more than just sing with it, you know." Dorothea teased. "But if you rather I use that for your pleasure, I won't go against your wishes. Just one second…" The singer shifted about on the bed, positioning herself on Byleth's side with her crotch placed near the professor's face. From there, Dorothea twisted her body enough that the mercenary could reach it while she lapped away at the folds, tending to her elder's needs.

"Oh, fuck…" Byleth heaved, turning her head to face Dorothea's crotch. "You really…geez, that's so…agh!" With the way Dorothea ate out of her, the mercenary was having a hard time forming the words to describe the quality of her technique. Eager to please the student, she stuck her hand out to reach the wet muff, shoving her middle fingers inside to just away at the student's snatch. Moaning through shut lips, Byleth could imagine the way Dorothea's tongue shoves inside her tunnel, swirling about while collecting every drop of cum that escapes. The songstress quivered, her legs trembling as Byleth's knuckles bucked at her crotch, hearing the loud hum that escaped that mouth while her tongue lapped away at the walls inside.

Giving her fingers a short break, Byleth decided to taste the nectar as it drenched her fingers, curious as to the flavor of her lover for the evening. She swallowed both digits whole, sucking Dorothea's juices off of them to find she pleasantly enjoyed their taste. Wanting more for herself, the mercenary fully turned on her side, reaching her tongue out for the muff as she leaned into the songstress's groin. Dorothea quivered, moaning at the touch of Byleth's mouth as she treated herself to such an erotic delicacy.

"Oh, goddess, help me…" Dorothea moaned, aware that she was growing close to the end of her arousal. "I'm so near the end, let me feel wonderful when I cum…"

"Ah, fuck me…" Byleth said, slurping on the student's folds. "You're so good at this, Dorothea. You're wonderful…you're so…wonderful…"

"P-professor, are you about to…"

"Yes!" Byleth squeaked with hesitation.

"Then let's cum together, as student and professor." Dorothea then brought her fingers back into play, curling them against the soft portion within Byleth while she made out with the professor's clit. The navy blue haired mercenary would do the same, matching Dorothea as she understood that as how the songstress wished to be treated. Their bodies grew heavy with sweat the more they played around with one another's pussies. Fingers turns against the tunnels to please the other, with both expecting the other to burst as they laid on their sides with their faces buried in the others crotch.

"Oh, I'm almost there…Haaaaagh!!"

"Me too! Hrnnnnngh!"

The two women cried out as their fluids sprayed out of the snatches, hitting one another in the face with a stream of vaginal cum that would drench Byleth's bed. Dorothea quivered as she experienced a level of orgasm she had never reached before, her irises shrinking while her face was coated in sex. Byleth groaned through clenched teeth, gripping Dorothea's thighs tightly as she embraced the shower, burying her face against the crotch while it blasted the liquid against her pearly whites.

When they finished, Byleth and Dorothea turned onto their backs, heaving as they stared blankly at the ceiling above them. "Goddess…" Dorothea whispered. "That was something else, professor."

"Yeah, I bet it was…" Byleth sighed, having heard those same words before when it came to making a woman cum. "You were especially amazing, Dorothea."

The songstress giggled, finding enough strength to shift her body and meet with the professor, cuddling up with her. Resting her hand on Byleth's breast, she squeezed down on the nipple, causing the professor to suck on her lower lip. "You know what, I think…I'll do it." Dorothea said.

"Do what…?" asked Byleth.

"I can't say no to the Golden Deer after that performance, can I? I'd love to be apart of your class." She whispered into Byleth's ear, a smirk on her lips, "And perhaps I can stay late for some extra credit."

As Dorothea nibbled on her ear lobe, all Byleth could think was how wonderful that suggestion sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the morning sky had arrived over Garreg Mach, the rain had finally stopped, leaving a post-torrential aroma in the air while the morning dew collected on the campus's greenery. Dorothea and Byleth had awoken shortly after the sunlight hit the window of the mercenary's room, with the two dressing up before the songstress went off for the day.

As she stepped outside of Byleth's quarters, Dorothea couldn't help but spin in place, raising the professor's arm over her head while doing so, as if they were having a romantic dance together. The navy haired woman pulled Dorothea back in, the two smiling at one another after the night they had spent together. While Byleth may have never truly washed the outfit like she had promised, there was no issue from the songstress, as she clearly had a pleasant time.

"What fun that was." Dorothea lamented. "Thank you for such a lovely evening, professor. I shall remember it for a long time."

"And I'll make sure you don't forget it." Byleth said warmly, placing the girl's hat atop her head. "If anything, the next time we have some time like that, I'll be sure to make new memories to add."

Dorothea blushed, her smile remaining in place as she pecked Byleth's lips before leaving. "I'll see you in class, Professor." she said, waving back as she crossed the greenery of the dorming area. When the songstress was out of her sights, Byleth sighed, resting her back on the stone wall, her hand over her heart as she recalled every blissful moment of the previous evening. With someone as gorgeous as Dorothea joining the Golden Deer, giving her ample time to spend beyond classes, there was nothing that could put the mercenary's spirits down now.

"Good morning to you, professor."

Except that. Nothing could put them down, except that.

Her moment of happiness fleeting, Byleth inhaled as she pushed away from the wall, bowing to the person that stood before her. "Good morning as well, archbishop." she responded back.

Though she could do little to put her finger on it, something had always thrown Byleth off about Rhea since the day they met. Perhaps it was that garish headdress that was supposed to make her look as though she wore a halo at all times. Perhaps it was that oddly blank stare she would be given that reminded her too much of Flayn. Or perhaps, most importantly, it was that whole "punish those who would turn their blades on the church" thing she had been told when she first arrived to the grounds, despite figuring that the goddess was meant to be an all loving, all caring being that just, you know, sort of rubbed her the wrong way and steered her from ever properly putting full trust into the church.

But who could say for sure what it was that bugged Byleth. Not her, that would be most certain.

"I couldn't help but notice that one of our students had just left your private quarters," she said, wearing that light smile that had almost become her trademark by now, "I assume it was over educational matters, correct?"

"You could say that." Byleth replied, folding her arms across her chest. "I did ask her about joining the Golden Deer, and after helping her weigh the decisions a little better, I can safely say we have a new person among the others that I can teach to grow into a strong and viable fighter."

"That is excellent to hear." Rhea said, lightly bowing her head. "I am proud to hear this, so long as the methods used to persuade her were valid."

"Valid?" Byleth asked, cocking her head to the side. "How so, archbishop?"

"As I'm sure you can imagine, professor, fraternizing between the teachers and students is forbidden in the eyes of the goddess." Rhea explained. "While romance is to be expected within the halls of Garreg Mach, especially among the blooming souls of our students, any form of...how do I say this without being so filthy? Premarital hanky-panky...yes, that will do... is forbidden, especially where it concerns faculty and pupils."

Byleth covered her mouth, muddling the snicker that tried to escape. "You mean sex, archbishop?" she asked, to which the green haired woman's eyes shot open widely. The mercenary swore she could see the veins on her eyeballs, she was apparently so shocked to hear the word.

"Er...yes. That is correct." Rhea said, regaining her composure.

"Well you might wish to speak with Manuela or the knights about...premarital whatever..." Byleth giggled, unable to find the term anything other than childish and hilarious. "Because I'm sure she has a new suitor almost every evening."

"Oh, that." Rhea laughed casually. "She has assured me that it is nothing more than a spontaneous evening song practice that occurs in her sleep. And those high notes do sound heavenly so late at night."

As the archbishop sighed over the blissful nature of Manuela and her "singing", Byleth couldn't help but side glance, as if a camera were around to pick up the reaction of dull disbelief over that excuse. "Archbishop, you truly do take people for their words, don't you?"

"Often times ,yes." Rhea said proudly. "But I could never go against the teachings of our goddess. Her word is gospel, after all."

"Ah hah..." That was all Byleth could really reply with, wondering if Rhea was that trusting in people or just overly gullible. Perhaps that will be tested the next time she tries to cross in front of Byleth where religious beliefs are concerned. "No need to worry then, archbishop. Everything is just fine between myself and Dorothea." she lied.

"Excellent. Then may your classes together be filled with the blessings of the goddess." After bowing to Byleth, Rhea passed her by, off to fulfill more of her archbishop duties at the chapel. The mercenary wiped her brow, thankful that such an uncomfortable experience was over.

"My, but I question that woman and her beliefs." As the young voice spoke, Byleth jumped, taken aback by the sudden appearance of Sothis in her mind.

"How long were you listening?!" hissed Byleth as she spoke to the childlike entity in her mind.

"All of it. I had also heard many of the things you had been doing the previous evening. Unfortunately, that is out of my control to ignore as I exist within you."

Byleth groaned. "Ewwww, now I feel gross! I feel like I had sex in front of a child!"

"I am more than just a mere child, young lady!" Sothis shouted back.

"Then could you please take on any other appearance than a child like being? For fuck's sake, you're thousands of years old, maybe look the part!"

"My appearance is out of my hands," Sothis explained, "so you may just have to deal with this, or not have relations with lady Dorothea."

"...I'll deal with it then." Byleth said in a defeated tone. "I'm just...going to take some time and head to the marketplace now. I'm curious to see what vendor is in this week."

As Byleth walked away from her quarters, Sothis hummed over the suggestion, adding her two bits by saying, "Let us not do that today."

For reasons even the mercenary did not understand, Byleth flicked the side of her head, causing Sothis to scream as she tumbled around the landscape in her mind.

##

“Well, I hadn't thought I'd see you about so early.”

Just as Dorothea was about to pass by the Officer's Academy, she spotted Manuela coming from the garden, seeing her dress as beautifully as she did every other day. It was hard to keep her eyes off the aged woman, given how much of her there was to admire. Whether it was her legs, that exquisite collar bone, or even her...cleavage...there was nothing about the retired opera singer that she didn't love.

“And good morning to you, Manuela.” Dorothea said in a flirtatious manner. “I hope your evening was pleasant in some way.”

Manuela scoffed. “Hardly! I'm afraid word has started to travel across the campus, and there are very few knights who would be willing to spend a night with me. It's been...an exhausting few nights.”

Dorothea looked on, visibly disappointed. “Manuela, I'm so sorry to hear that! I'm sure that you'll find someone to fill those needs soon. It's a rather big pond, you know.”

“If one keeps the pond open,” Manuela says, her tone rather chilly for the moment, “but I'm afraid it's drying up otherwise for me. There's little hope in just finding that right...person.”

“Hm, I see...” Dorothea said, tapping her chin. “When you said one should keep the pond open, what were you referring to, exactly?”

“It's...nothing, really.” Manuela said, shutting her eyes. “But...I should leave and discuss some matters with Hanneman. We're supposed to be holding a seminar and I want to make sure we have our facts straightened out.”

Dorothea's eyes lit up. “Oh! That reminds me, Manuela! I'm going to be leaving the Black Eagles soon!”

Manuela's eyes almost popped from their sockets upon hearing that. She was the teacher in charge of the Eagles, and had been in classes along with Dorothea up to that point. It did give them an excuse to bond and grow nostalgic for the old days, but now it feels as though she's becoming more distant. “Oh, that's...lovely, Dorothea. I hope you have fun with Byleth and the others.” she said, putting on her best smile. “I...should leave. We'll pick up on this later.”

“But Manuela-” Before Dorothea could say anymore, Manuela pivoted around, her fur coat swinging as she headed off in the other direction. The younger songstress watched her leave, conflicted over if she had said anything to offend her.

##

“And she simply left?”

After telling Mercedes of everything that transpired, and why Manuela likely wouldn't be at choir practice that afternoon, Dorothea nodded in response. While the two were still apart of different houses, they still found some level of common ground when it came to music, even if it were hymns sung during mass. How could Dorothea resist showing off her voice, after all.

“It was strange, Mercedes, but...I felt as though I could see something in her eyes, as though I hurt her without realization.”

“Well...did you and professor Byleth do anything the previous evening? I hadn't heard a whole lot, though if it did I imagine the news would have passed through rather fast.”

Dorothea laughed, mostly as a mechanism to avoid the golden haired girl's question of her and Byleth. “Goodness, I never thought you to be the gossip type, Mercedes. You're far too pure for that.”

“I am,” Mercedes admitted, hanging her head even as she smiled, “although sometimes I'm told things just because people wish to test the limits of my religious beliefs. They seem far too interested in finding ways to call me a hypocrite when all I wish to do is pray to the goddess.”

“I can understand,” Dorothea said, “as long as your beliefs work for you, everything should be fine. Just be sure that you aren't pushing it on those who don't believe in the goddess.”

The noble cocked her head to the side, staring blankly at the brown haired songstress. “You mean...such people exist?”

“Let's get back to the subject at hand!” Dorothea hissed while wearing a nervous smile. “I do feel bad for Manuela, but I just wish I knew what it was that triggered her.”

“You two meet often at the end of the week, yes?” asked the golden haired noble. “It might be best to talk things over with her then. I'm sure things will work out just fine!”

“I hope you're right...” Dorothea said just as they prepared to practice the hymnal with the rest of the chorus.

##

A week's time had passed at the school, with Dorothea adjusting to her new classes with Byleth. As well as the other houses settled within the Golden Deer. It was odd how different many of her classmates were in comparison to the Black Eagle, and yet so similar in other ways. But they grew fond of her, just as she enjoyed their company, save for Lorenz and his unusual advances. But even so, she could see some pleasant kinship within the group, seeing just what brings them together even as they felt like the most misfit-like of the three.

Still, between the classes and earning extra credit with Byleth, Dorothea was thrilled with the events of her week. So much so that she couldn't wait to tell Maneula all about it when they met for wine the evening before their free day. Even as the events of that day where she told Manuela about leaving the Black Eagles, she couldn't help but gush over the sort of person the mercenary was when it came to education.

“...And Byleth was so helpful when it came to expanding my knowledge on reason.” Dorothea sighed, concluding the tale of one lesson with the mercenary. She sat dreamily atop Manuela's bed, while the older opera singer sat at her desk. Still wearing her coat and gown, the matured woman swilled her wine around in her grail. “It was amazing to learn such new spells! I couldn't tell you how mad Lysithea looked when I had managed to learn 'Aura' before she could.”

“Mhm...” Manuela hummed, taking an extra long sip from her grail.

“I did learn a little extra faith by her hand as well, but...” She paused, giggling like the school girl she is. “Let's just say she had me screaming 'goddess' quite a bit to reach that point.”

“Mhm...” Manuela repeated, staring down at her wine. It was then that Dorothea paused, realizing that her old stage ally was in an odd mood since her arrival. The stare into her wine was especially distant, which was odd for her even this early into the evening. Such odd behavior so far for her, at least that was Dorothea's first thought. Then again, she couldn't help but realize even as dirty as she was getting with the details, the elder opera singer wasn't all that interested. And then she realized something...

“Manuela? Are you well?” she asked the professor. “You haven't been quite so enthusiastic in the last half hour.”

The elder songstress sighed, finally acknowledged by her old peer. “Oh, I don't know, Dorothea,” she said, crossing her legs as she shifted her position, “it could just be that you've spent most of your time here with me talking about Byleth nonstop. I understand she's your professor now, but you do have other students in her class that aren't you.”

“Have I really been discussing her that much?” Dorothea asked aloud. “I'm terribly sorry, Manuela, I hadn't realized how much time I had spent doing so. I did mean to talk to you about other things, but...”

“Well it certainly shows your interest in her.” Manuela said before angrily taking another sip. “I had thought, since I was the reason you came to Garreg Mach, that you would show just a little more passion for myself and we could go on about the old days together we had on the stage. But, clearly, your mind has gone elsewhere.”

Hearing that, Dorothea couldn't help but laugh, figuring out at long last what the dilemma was with her old stage partner. “Manuela! If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're a little jealous of professor Byleth! Is that what's been bugging you?”

“Jealous? Me? What reason do I have to be jealous of such a pretty face with some nice perky tits!” she shouted, clearly just a smidge tipsy. “I'm not jealous of her, or the attention she had given you just to bring you under her wings.” The professor scoffed at the notion, even though the student still had a playful smile on her lips. “Is something funny, Dorothea?” she asked.

“I can't remember the last time I saw you get so protective over me and another person.” Dorothea said, standing from her seat on Manuela's bed. As she slowly strolled over to the professor, she continued, “Any time I flirted with the boys you never made such a big fuss about it. But there was at least one time I spoke with another performer from outside the region, and you looked so red over it that they had to apply a different shade of cake compared to the usual stuff!”

“She was...an old rival.” Manuela admitted, downing the rest of her alcohol. “And she may have stolen someone away from me before that. And I just...didn't want you...goddess, could you pass me the wine please, dear?”

Dorothea did so, pouring what she could into her elder's cup from the bottle, watching her down it all straight away. “Well if it means anything to you,” the younger woman said, “I wasn't looking to run off with her, as I grew just annoyed enough with her after she figuratively...blocked me off from you, let's put it.”

With her head tipped back, Manuela gave Dorothea a side glance, confused by the statement. “Young lady, just what are you saying here?”

“My reasons for being here weren't just out of admiration and dedication, but maybe just the teeniest hint of lust and desire. And you...maybe it's just the wine talking, but I do feel a very similar attraction to you as I had when I was alone with Byleth.”

Manuela snorted. “You're just saying that to make me feel better. I know I'm not the same woman I used to be, Dorothea, I'm far over the hill. I'm like a Christmas cake at this point, and nothing can...nothing...oh, gracious, it just got chilly.”

Dorothea had removed the coat from Manuela's shoulders, leaving them bare as the evening wind started to take effect. Letting the fur coat fall to the seat, the younger of the ladies would squeeze Manuela's cheeks between her fingers, turning the elder songstress's eyes to face her. “I can understand the need for pampering,” she said, “so why don't we fix that, Manuela? You must be so frustrated, sexually...”

“I mean...it's been very hard to go full cold turkey...” Manuela admitted, feeling comfortable towards the more experienced singer. “But with every night knight seeing the mess I leave my place in or seeing how wasted I've become, it's...comforting, I suppose...”

Sitting atop Manuela's lap, Dorothea wrapped her arms around the more experienced singer, resting their foreheads together. “Manuela...I do have to be honest. I do enjoy spending time with Byleth, but there's a part of me that can't help but feel it's all a fling, nothing long term. True, she's awoken something in me, but it has made me think about your little thing on ponds being open. And...” She paused rubbing her finger down the open space between the woman's breasts. “If there is anyone I'd love to grow old with, to help take care of me, I'd want it to be you.”

Manuela's cheeks turned heated, inhaling through her nostrils in shock of such a confession. She had known Dorothea held high admiration of her, but never in such a romantic way. Then again, perhaps it made sense for the retired opera singer that if no man could show her this sort of affection, then perhaps... 

“I...don't know, Dorothea,” Manuela said, turning away from Dorothea even as she was right in her face, “would Byleth even be fine with this?”

“Now you worry about her?” Dorothea giggled, brushing the back of her fingers against her fellow singer's soft olive cheek. “The professor will be fine, Manuela, don't you worry. Let's just focus on us for now...”

Without hesitation from either party, Manuela and Dorothea brought their lips close to one another, their eyes closing as they pressed together. The teacher hummed as the student took the lead, a change from when Byleth seduced the brown haired girl. The pair fixated on their tongues pushing against one another, staying in the moment while their passion grew. Dorothea reached for Manuela's choker, unclasping it from her throat while allowing the top of her green gown to drop. Her breasts were exposed, leaving Dorothea all the more interested in playing with the professor.

When her hands reached out for the mature mounds, Manuela shivered as her old friend kneaded into the skin, her hand brushing over the nipple as it stood erect already. Dorothea couldn't help but laugh as her voice echoed into the older songstress's mouth, amused that she was already in this state of mind. "Ah, Manuela," Dorothea said, "you haven't had enough wine to let yourself get this drunk."

"You really believe it's the alcohol?" Manuela asked with a seductive voice. "Honey, if you can't even smell my breath, that should clue you in on how sober I am." They resumed kissing while Manuela helped to undress Dorothea from her school uniform, unbuttoning her top to fully show off the brassiere she wore to conceal her otherwise large breasts. Their lips would soon part, with Manuela reaching out for the younger singer's breasts, flicking her tongue right at the nipple. She looked up to see how Dorothea winced as she slowly lashed away at the nub, pleased with such a response. It certainly did feel right after the way her hand rubbed against her nipple previously.

After a while, Manuela assisted her former colleague to her feet, helping her out of the remainder of her uniform, while she allowed her green gown to finally drop to the floor, humming at the way the weight of her choker allowed it to peel from her ass. She stood before Dorothea in nothing but her heels, which made her well toned thighs all the sexier in her pupil's eyes. The young student couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to that physique, beautiful even though a bit aged. She could recall eyeing that body so many times throughout the years, wishing she could have something like that for herself. While nowhere near well-sculpted as the professor, Dorothea felt giddy that she could claim Manuela's beauty hers for the evening.

The younger songstress slipped out of the rest of her attire, even putting her cap down on Manuela's desk before pivoting around. Resting her hands atop the desk, Dorothea bent over to let the teacher see her muff as it laid between her legs, watching the older singer stare while biting on her knuckle. "Well, Manuela? Are you not eager to give my honey pot a try?"

Manuela sighed, kneeling behind the bent over student. "I never thought this moment would finally come…" she said, leaning into Dorothea's honey pot. Her mouth came right up to the folds, giving them a gentle sip in the same manner she would drink tea, being polite with her protege as best she could. The younger student's legs quivered as her vaginal folds vibrated, stirring feelings within Dorothea that she had only felt from Byleth until now. Manuela made sure to hold the young woman's backside tight, on the off chance she lost her balance. She jutted her tongue into the folds, trying to use her talents to slip it inside Dorothea without any fingers to push them open. Her thumb did manage to move over to her asshole, causing the younger songstress to gasp in response.

That seemed to help Manuela, as the honey pot became loose enough that she could slide inside Dorothea and get a taste of the vaginal fluids as they trickled their way down the tunnel. The teacher hummed in delight, her lips pressing against the curtains to help her slurp up the juices while causing the fresh vaginal lips to vibrate. As the aged thumb teased her rectum, Dorothea rested her elbows on the desk, her nipples hanging mere inches off the polished wood while she took pleasure in the way Manuela ate from her cavern.

"Ahhhaaa…Manuela…" Dorothea exhaled. "I know this goes without saying, but your tongue…"

Manuela pulled back, amused at the impressive state of Dorothea. "Trust me, Dorothea, it isn't just my vocals I practice on." She gave the girl's backside a light slap, watching as Dorothea reacted by pushing her hips against the desk. "Although, I'd love to have a little challenge with you…"

"Oh?" Dorothea asked. "Pray tell, Manuela, what do you have in mind?"

"Would you care to see who can hit the highest note?" She pecked her lips against the folds, hearing Dorothea whimper in response.

"What a pleasantly scandalous idea." Dorothea giggled after. "I would love to see if I can make you scream so loud that you can be heard by the gardens."

"Then let me see what note you can hit." Manuela said before bringing her tongue back into play. Dorothea winced, her head curling up against her chest while the professor bucked away at her honey pot, gathering as much of her nectar as she possibly could. The older songstress began to work hard on Dorothea, the thumb still teasing its means of entering the anal tunnel while hearing the student moan at the thought. Her hips moved around just a little as she tried to avoid Manuela's thumb, which amused the teacher even further. She managed to insert the thumb at long last, with Dorothea audibly gasping as it slid into her rectum.

"Hm, only a C? Come now, Dorothea, you're a soprano, I know you're capable of better." Manuela teased.

"I'm just warming up…" Dorothea said, grunting through a smile. She felt a jolt run through her spine as Manuela's tongue frantically swirled around her snatch, the flesh tunnels getting a work of friction against them as she continued to gather the juices. Dorothea clawed into the wooden desk, almost leaving claw marks behind the polished wooden finish of the desk. "Oh, goodness, Manuela, you know how to really butter a girl up…I think…oh, goddess, I couldn't be close already…" She inhaled while staring up at the night sky just outside the window, fixating on anything else to avoid cumming so soon. She was nowhere near ready to blast away at Manuela, just a little while longer…

The retired singer smiled warmly, finally poking her fingertip inside her ass. She was happy to be the center of Dorothea's world again, hopefully making her forget about Byleth for the rest of the night. As she rubbed her thumb around the anus, she heard Dorothea breathe more heavily, her body resting atop the desk while her breasts squished between it and her chest. She stuck her ass out further for comfort, also giving Manuela more to work with. Her tongue started to bounce around the cavern, feeling the young songstress's attempt to squeeze the walls in on her tongue. This made the professor laugh, knowing full well that that trick won't work on her tongue. She continued to work on the student's muff, getting a good taste of the nectar while Dorothea groaned through her teeth. The fact that she was even at this point told Manuela that her old colleague was ready to blast off, widening her mouth in preparation of that moment.

“Manuela, wait, wait wait wait!” Dorothea whimpered, slapping her hand lightly on the desk.

Pulling her tongue out from between her folds, Manuela looked up in confusion, wiping a bit of Dorothea's fluids off her chin. “What's wrong, honey?” she asked.

“Nothing's wrong, it's fine, it's fine it's fine it's fiiine...” Dorothea insisted, pivoting around to help the older songstress to her feet. “But I honestly don't want to compete with you! I'd rather we try something a bit more in unison, singing at the same time...putting a little harmony in the night.”

While unexpected, Manuela still chuckled at the idea. “I don't see why not.” she said to her young colleague, her voice trembling at the end. Dorothea then helped her to her feet, pressing their lips together while she spun her around gently. Manuela then found herself laying on her back atop the desk, with Dorothea kneeling now to work on her muff.

“Don't worry,” Dorothea said with a playful wink, “I just want to work you up a little bit.” She leaned into Manuela's pussy, pecking the clitoris while her fingers rubbed against the slit. The elder songstress stated up at the ceiling of her room, her body tense as her breath heaved from her chest. She gripped onto the side of her desk as best she could, her feet resting on Dorothea's shoulders as the brown haired student worked to please her idol. While her fingers were rubbing away at the cavern, her tongue would occasionally brush itself against the folds, just for the sake of capturing the nectar even as it slowly trickled down the tunnels. Manuela pushed her feet down on Dorothea's shoulders, her toes curling up as she enjoyed the further combination of fingers and tongue.

The young songstress would surprise her professor by nibbling her teeth against the pink nub, with Manuela audibly gasping while also trying to keep her voice low, afraid she may wake others within the monastery. “Oh, Dorothea...” Manuela groaned. “And you talk about my tongue, MY..." She sat up for a moment, grabbing the young student by the back of her head, bringing the brown haired girl quite close to her crotch, while keeping it far enough that nobody would hear the suckling sounds she made this late in the evening. Manuela soon grinned, exceptionally pleased with Dorothea and how she managed to satisfy the more experienced professor.

“Oh yes, keep it calm...” Manuela moaned. “I do love how you please me, Dorothea! It's all on your tongue, but it's a beautiful experience nonetheless. Haaa, yes...keep going!” Manuela said, her voice groaning with delight.

Dorothea did continue to toy with Manuela for a while longer before leaving her spot on the floor, leaning over the older songstress until their groins met. Sucking on her lower lip, she laid atop the professor's body, their breasts pushing together as the brown haired student brushes against her crotch. The two hum in delight as they stare longingly at one another, their eyes locked on as Dorothea does the work while Manuela remains still atop her desk. Their folds met as they rubbed together, with the student working hard to please themselves simultaneously while trying something new, the technique just something that came from her imagination through the week. While she wanted to try it with Byleth, there was no better time to test it out than with her old colleague.

Soon Dorothea would rub harder, her hips bucking against Manuela as fluids flew from both their snatches, eyes still on each other even as they gasped and moaned from the sensations they were both experiencing. Sweat fell from the student's forehead, with the older songstress closing her eyes as they fell. Even then she could only see her longtime opera friend, imagining how her eyes were still on her. While her lower body started to work with a mind of its own, Dorothea leaned into Manuela's neckline, pressing her lips passionately on her collarbone while they both experienced the same heat, ready to burst without merit.

“Dorothea, I'm...” Manuela whimpered, biting on her thumb.

“It's okay...” Dorothea said with heavy breath. “Just let it come to you...hn...”

After enough hard work on her part, Dorothea buried her head into Manuela's shoulder, grunting away as she blasted her fluids onto her professor's snatch. Manuela would do the same, her arms and legs wrapping around the student while her juices sprayed out like a fountain, hitting the ground closer to the center of the room. Both quivered together as they remained close, their juices spritzing out for a good long period of time.

When she finished, Dorothea's legs gave out under her, causing her to end up resting atop Manuela while they hold each other close. “My, Dorothea...that was wonderful.” Manuela said warmly. “I suppose the professor's teachings have been useful.”

“Actually, that was my own little thing.” Dorothea replied. “But thank you!”

“I should be the one thanking you...” replied the elder songstress, pecking her cheek. “I don't think I've felt so young...or so loved...in so long...”

Dorothea giggled. “Hopefully I can make you feel that way even when we grow old together...”

“Oh dear me, I didn't listen to who was higher on that note.” Manuela said with a light giggle.

“Dorothea! Manuela!”

The two jumped as their names were shouted, unable to cover themselves up in such an abrupt moment. The door to Manuela's room was hit hard with repeated shoulder tackles by the person on the other end, until finally Byleth bursted through, her forehead coated in a cold sweat as she finally entered. The two covered themselves up as best they could, but to the young professor it was quite clear what had happened.

“I...heard screaming, and...I thought maybe you were in danger.”

Dorothea shook her head. “No, professor it's...not what you-”

“It's exactly what you think.” Manuela confessed, much to Dorothea's shock. “I was jealous of you, and Dorothea and I came to...an agreement, I suppose you could call it.”

They could certainly see the hurt in Byleth's eyes, the mercenary biting her lower lip as she tried to settle on her emotions. She had no idea what to say to either of them, her hands grabbing at her head as she prepared to scream herself. But then Dorothea spotted something in her hand.

“Professor...what are you holding?” she asked.

Byleth's eyes grew wide, realizing she was holding a particular trinket still in her hand. As she held it open to stare down at it, both the naked parties gasped, recognizing its shape...somewhat.

“Byleth,” Manuela said, “what on EARTH are you doing with the dick of a Demonic Being?!”


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier, yes, earlier, Byleth had been out in the marketplace, always eager to see what the local merchants have in store for those within the monastery. It was always exciting to the mercenary, seeing what all corners of Fodlan had to offer in terms of wares, and the small district was especially bustling this morning.

“I've heard that the southern territory is being represented today,” Byleth said to herself, “I wonder what they have to share.”

“If any of the other merchants up until now are any clue, it will be nothing too exciting.” Sothis bemoaned within her head. “It is amusing, that everyone wishes to show how different they are to those within the monastery, and yet they all seem to blend into one another.”

“Oh come now,” Byleth bemoaned, “you have to admit that the east and west have brought a variety of different tea leaves to share with the others in the Golden Deer.”

“Your taste buds must be broken, then!” shouted the goddess in her mind. “They are all so bland and forgetful. And don't you dare get me started on the bait, what good is any of it when you end up netting the same fish over and over?! And another thing...”

While the deity continued to yell within her head, Byleth stepped into the marketplace, immediately turning to the left to give the small shops set up a glance. She had especially hoped to find something for Dorothea, just to show her admiration for the songstress.

“Find anything you like, miss?” the southern merchant asked, a hearty smile on his face.

“Nothing so far,” Byleth said, shaking her head, “I was hoping to get my...special someone a little unique souvenir, but nothing stands out.” She blushed as she addressed Dorothea in such a manner.

“I told you so.” Sothis said in a sing-song manner, mocking the professor.

“Shush...”

As she looked around further, Byleth had almost missed out on the merchant's wicked grin, as if he knew exactly what it was she had been referring to. “You know, I do have a few special wares under the table back here, if you're curious.”

“Special wares?” Byleth asked, her curiosity piqued. “Let's have a look.”

“What? No! Were you not a mercenary before coming here?! You should know better than to trust someone who tells you such things! Who knows where you'll end up?!”

“Do you think I'm not trained enough to know that?” Byleth hissed back before seeing just what was being offered. As she stood behind his table, the merchant opened up the back end of the cloth, with the mercenary's eyes widening at such a sight; there were many phallic objects resting in a bassinet, all of them carved from wood and coated with a fine finish that gave it a smooth look. “Oh, wow! Wow, wow wow wow wow. Wow. Whoa. Wow.” Byleth said, unable to control her shock and excitement. While seeing a merchant openly sell something of this sort inside a monastery is taboo, she couldn't help but realize just how obscene the objects were. They were no mere phallic device, but ones modeled after animalistic anatomy.

“Are these...you have...you have dicks designed after the Demonic Beings?” Byleth whispered, unwilling to let anyone around her hear what he has aloud.

The merchant laughed nevertheless. “Let's be honest,” he said, “Nobody could ever get up close to those things and properly get a good glimpse of what it is they're sporting. I just did the best I could to get close to what one might look like. People have eaten it up back home, and there's surely a bunch of people within these walls that are getting a bit hysterical.”

“He certainly wouldn't be wrong about that.” Sothis said with a knowing laugh.

As much as she wanted to tell the childlike being in her mind to shut up once more, Byleth held her tongue to remain sane in the merchant's eyes. She studied the wolf-like dong in her hands, not at all filthy for doing so, nope, no shame or guilt there. It would be extremely insane of her to introduce this to Dorothea right away, but perhaps she could convince the songstress to slowly accept the idea, especially for the sake of spicing things up. As much as she loved her and her body, the mercenary could only use her mouth and fingers so many times to pleasure her student, and this would at least do well for normal penetration.

“How much?” Byleth asked the merchant.

“Are you serious?!” Sothis shouted. “You would actually be willing to purchase such a device?! How lewd!”

After the sale had been made, Byleth hid the toy wolf cock within her sleeves, commenting silently to the goddess, “Don't worry your head about it. It's just for a suggestion and little else. I'm not going to use it on Dorothea...not right away anyway.”

Sothis could only sigh, the professor imagining the shame-filled head shaking she was receiving from the green haired girl. “Humans truly do amaze me. I understand that intercourse is often meant for reproduction of your kind, but I cannot imagine the idea of doing so with something so...unusual. It is not even a human shaped device.”

“Yeah, but when that's all the merchant has to offer, I may as well accept it.” Byleth said with a shrug. “And besides, it's more for the sake of fun and enjoyment. Who would possibly be so interested in a beast's real...oh, Marianne, hello!”

The professor waved, getting the attention of her blue haired student, shy though she may be. Marianne looked away, worrisome over facing her gaze, even though she respected her. “H-Hello, professor.” she said.

“Are you off to the stable again to take care of Dorte?” asked Byleth.

Marianne nodded lightly. “Y-Yes I am. I, uh, haven't been able to give him proper care this week, so I felt as though I needed to make up for that.”

This prompted Byleth to cock her head to the side, perplexed by the explanation. “What are you talking about, Marianne? You spend every day at the stables tending to him. What's so different compared to that?”

This immediately brought Marianne to a stutterer, her body quaking as she tried to find a proper answer to such a question. Simple as it might be, that wouldn't be the case with her. “I'm sorry, professor, please don't judge me!” She then rushed off in the other direction, leaving Byleth perplexed.

“...what do you suppose that was over?” Byleth asked.

“What indeed...” sighed Sothis.

##

“Well, professor, I have to admit you're a very unique woman, a very kind one, but I never thought you to be so...”

“Kinky.”

As the opera singers studied the wolf-shaped dong that Byleth had purchased, the mercenary was herself looking down at the ground as she sat atop Manuela's bed. Her head was already filled with emotions as she tried to grasp the state she found her and Dorothea in, humiliation wasn't exactly one of those she wished to feel currently. Though she still had to figure out how to properly handle finding the girl she had been lusting over for some time with one of her old colleagues. It was certainly understandable given how close they were before Garreg Mach, but she had no idea they were THIS close...

“It's not...it was the only thing that the merchant was selling today.” Byleth confessed. “Although truth be told it was amazing that this was even a thing that they were selling within the monastery. You could understand my surprise that Rhea or her knights didn't check his wares prior to arrival and find that.”

“Some people are just that clever.” Manuela said, sitting naked in her chair while she studied the bestial device. “In fact, he wouldn't be the first one to manage getting something like this in.”

Byleth's head perked up. “Excuse me?”

Dorothea finally sat next to her professor, still as bare as she had been found when the mercenary rushed in. “Oh goodness, you really are unaware of this, aren't you? A lot of the merchants that come in manage to sneak those little trinkets in, on the off chance some needs have to be fulfilled.” She giggled, amused by how innocent Byleth appeared to be in that moment.

“But the whole premarital sex thing Rhea told me about,” Byleth said, “you mean to tell me there's more of that going on than she would believe?”

Manuela had a hearty laugh at that. “Goodness, Byleth, just because Rhea doesn't condone it doesn't mean people aren't out there trying to get around her eyes! It's not as if she can see everything going on all at once! She's an archbishop, not a goddess!”

“Yeah, that still worries me, though. She might have someone snitch to her, like Seteth. You know him, he'd do anything to keep such filthy sounds from the innocent ears of his d-sister.” Byleth tightened her lip, hoping neither songstress noticed her flub. Shaking her head, she immediately removed her mind from the topic, and went right back to Dorothea. “Hold on a second! Let's get back to the matter at hand here, I just found you two having fun with one another, I should be upset!”

“And you have every right to be,” Dorothea admitted, “I did sort of go over the lines with you, didn't I, professor? I honestly didn't think that we would even get to this point, but Manuela was...well, she was in need of some pampering, you can't deny that.”

Manuela nodded. “It's true, although...I suppose we did act rather impulsively.”

“I'm sorry, Byleth.” Dorothea said, placing her hand over the mercenary's stocking covered leg. “I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for this.”

The mercenary looked around, first at the naked student right next to her, then at the naked woman sitting away from the bed. Then down at the wolf dong left on the desk where she had found the two making love. “I can understand in that regard.” Byleth sighed, standing up from the bed. “You two obviously have a much stronger connection to each other than Dorothea or myself could, so I won't get in the way of your true love. Good night.” The professor bowed her head, ready to leave the room. Before she could take a step, Dorothea grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her back down to where she sat.

“Hold on a second!” Dorothea said with a laugh. “I don't know about you, but three's not always a crowd, you know.”

“What are you implying?” asked Byleth, her cheeks turning red.

“I think it's pretty clear what she's implying, professor.” Manuela said, standing from her seat, her hips swaying over to the younger girls. “And honestly, I wouldn't mind sharing Dorothea with you, and maybe on occasion, having a little taste of you for myself.” She sat on the other side of Byleth, smirking at the mercenary while pressing her fingertip on her chin. Turning Byleth to face her, Manuela couldn't help but laugh. “Oh, to be surrounded by two stars of the stage, I think that would be a wonderful idea, don't you?”

“I...oh, oh wow...” Byleth murmured, her eyes shut as Dorothea and Manuela started to pull off her coat.

“We may not be able to sing our way through such an experience, professor, but...how fond of the opera are you?” Dorothea whispered seductively into Byleth's ear.

“I...well, my father never took me to any, but I've been curious about how...oh...okay, so is this a duet or...?” Byleth felt overwhelmed when Dorothea and Manuela came at her neckline at the same time, their lips pushing into her skin as they slowly made their way up to her cheeks. The mercenary stared straight forward, biting her lower lip while she kept her hands at her lap. She crossed her legs, twitching about as she took deep breaths, fascinated by how much attention she was receiving from the two songstresses. She grabbed at her stockings, her body warming up from the fixation the two women surrounding her have on her neck and cheeks. “Well, I have to admit, this evening has turned rather interesting...” the mercenary said with a nervous laugh.

“Didn't it, though?” Manuela said, turning Byleth to face her yet again, this time bringing their lips together for a kiss. The mercenary shut her eyes when the tongue slipped between her lips, and with the care of two opera singers she lost all concerns over their relationship issues and Rhea looming over her.

Dorothea worked on removing the corset from her professor, letting it slip off to reveal her luscious breasts, licking her lips as she saw them once more. She leaned into the nipple, holding the breast in her hand as she did so, using her tongue to play with the nub. Manuela reached for the other one, kneading the mound much to the enjoyment of Byleth. The mercenary held the older songstress close to her, pushing the back of her head to bring their kiss closer, with Byleth finally sliding her tongue out to play with the matured woman.

As the older women continued to make out, Dorothea slid her finger into Byleth's shorts, rubbing her finger against the clit to cause her to shiver. The younger songstress giggled at the loud hum the mercenary made while she made out with Manuela, all while she used her tips to massage the nub. Dorothea managed to slide deeper into the folds, rubbing right up against them to properly stimulate Byleth while feeling the fluids ooze out against her fingers.

Byleth pulled away from Manuela's lips, deciding to share the passionate kisses with Dorothea for a change. As the younger songstress played around with her muff while the shorts were still on, she looked up to see the mercenary look down at her, eager to have that same moment with the pupil. Dorothea leaned into the professor, bringing their lips together while experiencing the same moment as the retired opera singer. With her mouth no longer sharing space with Byleth, Manuela brought her mouth to the nipple, flicking away at the nub as it slowly rises into a fully erected nub.

For a while longer, the three women continued this until Byleth leaned back, kicking her feet up into the air just to remover her shorts, showing off just how damp Dorothea had made her. Manuela was able to bring her fingers up to the mercenary's honey pot, licking them afterwards just to get a proper taste. Dorothea brought her fingers to Byleth's mouth, giving the professor a chance to try herself out as well.

“Hm...I have an idea.” Manuela said, moving back to her desk. She grabbed onto the phallic wolf toy, giving the tip a lick and saying, “Why don't we use this on Byleth first before going any further?”

“...I, uh...I have something that goes with it in my coat as well.” Byleth said, nudging over to it. Dorothea explored the article of clothing, curious when she pulled out a leather device from within. “It's a harness. I made it myself this afternoon, and I thought it would work well in...holding the toy in place.”

Dorothea handed the device over to Manuela, who slipped the toy into the hole placed in the center of the harness, which she then put on herself, wearing it like a pair of underwear. It wasn't the most comfortable of devices, but it fit rather well. “So is this what men see when they stare at themselves in the morning?” Manuela asked with a hearty chuckle.

“It might not look quite like that,” Dorothea said, thinking about the wolf design of the phallic device, “but it does appear rather interesting. All one really needs when it comes to men in a small package like that.”

“I don't know, this cock is rather big.” Manuela said, pushing up on it to give it some bounce. “Why don't we give it a test run on Byleth, then? She was the one to purchase it first, after all.”

“W-Wait a minute-!” Before she had a chance to object, Dorothea pinned her down by pressing their lips together, then pushing back on her shoulders. With the aqua haired woman laying flat on the bed, the younger songstress was quick to shift herself around, kneeling over Byleth's face while her backside sat atop it. The mercenary's voice was muffled by her rear, while Dorothea leaned forward to spread her pussy lips open for the older songstress.

“She's all yours, Manuela.” Dorothea said in anticipation.

As she stood over Byleth, the retired singer aimed the wolf shaft for her folds, managing to push inside the mercenary while her cry of beautiful agony as her vaginal walls are pushed out. Dorothea grinded atop her face, giving the professor a good amount of ass even as her pussy rested atop her lips. The wolf dong pushed against Byleth's walls, who whimpered as it pushed deeper, realizing this is only the third time in her life such a toy has ever penetrated her, with the other two times being forgotten through alcohol, but they did at least happen in her adult life.

With the phallic wolf device almost fully inside, Manuela looked down again to notice that it had a rather bulbous end, curious what that could even be for. She pushed against Byleth's crotch, with the mercenary already groaning in expectation over what that's about to do. Sure enough, when the older songstress managed to squeeze it between the curtains, the professor tensed up, her body quivering while Dorothea tried her best to hold her down, even resting her hands atop her mounds to make sure she didn't run off. Manuela grabbed her legs, holding them up to give herself better access while she began to pump her hips against the crotch.

As Dorothea squashed her face in, Byleth's irises shrank as the bulb stretched her cavern out to an obscene length, causing her to whimper from such a strain. Even still the device itself felt pleasurable, and at least she had the aroma of the young songstress's pussy to calm her down. Manuela continued to hump against the mercenary's pelvic region, biting her lower lip as she hissed in the air, grinning over the response that comes from Byleth over the wolf-shaped dick.

She did, however, do her best to hide concerns that the knot may end up stuck...

When Byleth finally became relaxed, Dorothea hummed as her eyes rolled back, with the professor's tongue finally escaping her mouth to play with her snatch. She licked up the student's juices, lapping slowly against the folds while her juices started to drip out. She treated herself to the nectar, recalling a taste that she had missed in the last day, all while recalling what it was she adored of the songstress. Byleth soon grunted and groaned as Manuela began to pick up the pace, with the bulb on the toy cock pushing hard on the pull back. Her own fluids started to trail down the stretched tunnel, only to find itself blocked off thanks to the knot. Maneula hummed nervously, hoping that it wasn't lodged in there permanently.

As the mercenary was pampered, Dorothea bucked against her face harder, her ass sliding over Byleth's face while her juices started to drip all over. Manuela's pussy ramming grew a bit more aggressive, finding the leather harness to be a unique experience, as the texture rubbed against her muff, creating friction that aroused the professor. She started to leak out as well, her juices dripping onto the leather while the toy was getting soaked in the buildup of Byleth's within her blocked off tunnel. The three women were growing incredibly heated, each one getting sweatier as they went along. In the case of Manuela and Dorothea, they were already exhausted after their lust-filled evening, and Byleth probably still had enough stamina to fuel an entire army, although the strain of that knot must have taken quite a bit of energy out of her.

As they remained dominant over Byleth, Dorothea and Manuela leaned into one another, staring into one another while the mercenary continued to lap at the student's fluids. The two songstresses started making out with one another, with Dorothea holding the physician close to her. With the friction of the harness and Byleth's tongue, respectively, the two are set off, their fluids dribbling out from their folds, with the mercenary getting drenched by the student, while Manuela made a mess on her rug as hers spilled from the device. The quivering body of the older songstress caused the wolf cock to vibrate inside her snatch, which caused Byleth to orgasm, biting down on Dorothea's muff as she did so. Her juices managed to dribble out despite the knot, making a mess of the bed and its sheets, which dripped onto the rug by the bedside.

When they were finished, Manuela managed to pop the cock out of Byleth with all her might, causing Byleth gasp and fidget in response. Dorothea sighed, rolling off of the mercenary and lying next to her, massaging her stomach while they both stared at the ceiling. After removing the harness, Manuela sat next to them, fanning herself off from such a long night. “That was...fun.” she said with a laugh. “Maybe we should do this more often, hm?”

“What do you think, professor?” Dorothea said, looking up at the aqua haired woman. “I certainly wouldn't mind a three way relationship with the two women I love so dear.”

With her mind calmed from the earlier panic she had over seeing the songstresses together, Byleth finally had some time to think it over. She honestly didn't have an issue over this, so long as the love is there. However...

“On one condition. There's...someone else I'd love to have join us...” 

##

“That is quite a condition you placed upon those two.”

“I know, but I can't help myself. I wanted to break that cutie in for some time.”

After getting dressed, Byleth headed down the corridor of the faculty hall, allowing Dorothea and Manuela some well deserved time together. And of course, Sothis had to mention her opinion on the matter. At least by now she was adjusted to the weirdness of having a child-like deity in her mind, even if she observed her lust-filled escapades.

“Is it truly because of her religious standings, however? Or do you truly have an eye for her?” Sothis asked.

“Maybe a little of...both...?” Byleth paused as she passed by a door, one which led to the captain's den for the Knights of Seiros. Her father had taken up occupancy since they arrived at Garreg Mach. She could definitely recognize his voice, although it sounded like deep grunts and the smacking of skin across skin.

“Goodness,” Sothis said, “could your father be having his own premarital relations?”

Byleth shrugged, even smiling while she did so. “He's an old man, and my mother did die ages back. It's nice that he finally found time for himself, and move on as well.” Then she paused, hearing a young female voice inside the room as well, and while that was expected, the words that came from said voice tipped her off over who it may be.

“Hrgh...hnn! Oh yes, fuck me, Daddy Jeralt! Fuck me good!”

“Was that-”

“Nope.” Byleth interrupted the goddess, power walking past the rooms to make her way to her quarters. “That was nobody, nobody at all.”

“But I swear it sounded like-”

“It wasn't.”

“But that must have been Leon-”

“Shut up shut up shut up, lalalalalala, I can't hear you.” Byleth hissed, trying to drown out the goddess.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dorothea, your voice was amazing today!”

The young songstress turned around to see Mercedes approaching her after another choir practice, staring at her with that wholesome and innocent glance she always has on. Dorothea smiled in response, feeling rather odd towards the Blue Lion today. Her cheeks were flushed over a simple compliment, one she had received before by the golden haired baker, and she couldn't help but curl her hair around her finger, like she had always done when approached by a potential suitor. “Thank you so much, Mercedes,” Dorothea said with a bubbly giggle, “I'm just doing all I can to make sure my pipes stay in proper condition.”

“I understand,” Mercedes replied, “I can't imagine you or professor Manuela letting go of such luxurious voices. In fact, I heard you practicing a new hymn the other day when I was passing by your room.”

“A hymn?” Dorothea asked, curious. “That's odd, I don't recall singing anything given to us by the choir director.”

“Then what was it? I don't remember all the words, but I did hear something about...hm...not being sure if you could do something...”

Dorothea's eyes lit up. “Oh, that! That wasn't a choir song, Mercedes. That was something I had found on my personal time and wanted to practice with. It was a poem that I wished to try and put into song, but I don't feel I have it quite right.”

Mercedes looked on, growing further interested. “Do you remember the name of the poem, then?”

“I do, in fact,” Dorothea said with a nod, “it was called 'Losing My Religion'. But I definitely don't believe it's a song I could sing inside the church itself.”

“Why is that?”

“It's...the idea of losing one's religion seems to refer to how one loses...hm.” Dorothea paused, tapping her cheek as she stared away from the Blue Lion student. “I'm not sure how I can put it into words, honestly. At least, not here outside the cathedral.” She could see a hint of concern coming from Mercede's face, as if she were discussing something of a taboo nature. By all accounts of the church and what Byleth told her, she was, and yet somehow such a poem managed to slip by Seteth and Tomas, or what they thought was him. “Well, I suppose I should just take you back to my room and show you there, what do you say?”

“Um...I'm not sure...” Mercedes said, struggling with her decision. “But I guess I don't have anything going on for the time being. Annie said she was looking to discuss Reason studies with Lysithea anyway, so I have nobody to bake for.”

“Perfect!” Dorothea said with a cheerful smile. “Come with me, I'll show you the poem for yourself.”

As they headed for the dorms, Dorothea couldn't help but look over Mercedes every chance she could, even visibly sucking on her lower lip while staring at her chest, or what she could under that fur shawl of hers. The way she looked at the member of the Blue Lions had changed since that night with herself, Manuela, and Byleth after the mercenary told her about how she was interested in getting the religious girl to be apart of their little clique. It seemed to have a lot to do with how Lady Rhea had told them that premarital sex was outlawed within the monastery, and having known her professor so well, she could understand to a degree why she would be so willing to rebel against the archbishop in such a fashion.

But even with all of that in mind, Dorothea was slowly starting to see just what her blue haired lover did in Mercedes, and even she couldn't help but have such lewd thoughts about her. But she couldn't be the one to initiate, not just yet. First things first...

Mercedes, on the other hand, had no idea what to even think about Dorothea and her behavior as of late. She was happy that her singing friend and the professor seemed to get along well, and that she enjoyed her time thoroughly within the Golden Deer, but there had been an unusual aura to her ever since their last talk involving Manuela. Whatever happened there didn't seem to affect Dorothea negatively, as it seemed that things had become patched up. And now that she saw them together a bit more often around Garreg Mach, she was happy for them.

However, the Blue Lion student did find things odd among the three, as they did seem to get quite...clique-y, for lack of a better word. They would not only dine at the dining hall together, but also have tea parties among themselves. And if it weren't the usual choir practice, they would all hold a mini-session on free days, though she HAD heard that such things could lead to a potential rise in her Faith stats. It was certainly something she would have to consider doing just to see if it works out properly, but the close relationship between Dorothea, Byleth, and Manuela didn't make full sense to Mercedes. Hopefully as the two walk back to the dorms she'll be given some kind of answer concerning that.

As they passed the corner of the first dorm building, Dorothea paused, slowly changing her direction to go towards the first door on the building, the one that specifically houses their mercenary-turned-professor. “Oh, just one moment, Mercedes. You don't mind if we make a quick stop at the professor's place, do you? I just need to ask her a question regarding the next lesson plan.”

“Oh, certainly.” Mercedes said, nodding along. Dorothea smirked away from her view, amazed at how gullible she was to believe that. In truth, this was all apart of the professor's plan, one she can't wait to hear go off without a hitch.

As they casually walk up to the professor's quarters, Dorothea opened the door without bothering to knock, which Mercedes questioned. It did seem impolite, and even if she were a student under the Golden Deer house it still felt rather intrusive. “Professor, I've got her!” Dorothea shouted in a sing-song voice.

As Mercedes entered the quarters, she brought her hands to her face, eyes widened at the sight of professor Byleth, who was naked while laying atop her bed save for the stockings, boots, and a harness that sported an oddly shaped tool that the religious girl had never once seen before in her life. She imagined it was what one would call a 'penis', but had never seen for herself imagined it would look like that. Though it didn't look all that human, it certainly wasn't apart of the professor's anatomy, that much she was certain of.

“Hello, Mercedes,” Byleth said, standing up from her bed, “aren't you looking lovely today.”

As Mercedes stood frozen and paralyzed by the sight of such nudity before her, Dorothea stepped back, smiling as she removed herself from the room. “She's all yours, professor. Have fun!”

With the door shut, Mercedes backed into it, her lip quivering as she saw the naked mercenary approach her. “You look worried, Mercedes.” said the professor. “Do I strike fear in your heart? You know I'm not going to harm you, right?”

“I-I suppose not...” Mercedes replied, her hand slowly reaching for the door's knob to pull it open. Byleth pressed her hand into her arm, blocking the golden haired student from moving it any further. “Professor, I don't...this is all so very sudden...”

“I guess it is, isn't it?” Byleth said, brushing her fingers through the well groomed locks of the Blue Lion student. “In truth, I've had my eye on you for a while. But you and I have never had the same level of interaction I would with someone like Dorothea. There's just such an innocence to you, Mercedes, that I can't help but want to break you in.”

Mercedes gulped. “Professor...I...but this feels as though it goes against the nature of the goddess's teachings.”

This, of course, caused Byleth to chuckle under her breath. “You really are that naive, hm? Mercedes, you aren't going to be condemned by the goddess just because you have sexual desires, or even if you please yourself.” She rested her hand on Mercedes' blouse, running her fingers down to her breasts. “But...I imagine someone who has been as sheltered as you have been...doesn't know they can properly pleasure yourself.”

“I had been told it was...a sin...” Mercedes said as much.

“Trust me, it's nothing you have to worry yourself with.” Byleth said, brushing her other hand over Mercedes' cheek. “But if you don't want this...I'm not going to force you into anything. You have to decide for yourself what you want.”

After taking a deep breath, Mercedes ended up biting her lower lip. While she admitted that she had always followed the teachings of the goddess to the letter, there had always been feelings about the professor that stirred her in a way no other boy had. She had made a promise to her parents that she would never procreate with a man until she was married...but...she never thought she would have such urges to be with a woman before, either.

Would it still be breaking a promise if the gender were different...?

“I...admit there was something I liked about you, professor...” Mercedes said, removing her fur shawl from her shoulders. “But I had always thought they were strong feelings towards being friends. I think I just now realize that there's much more to it than that.”

Byleth smirked, watching as the golden haired student let the fur drop to the floor. With an inviting notion, the mercenary leaned into her shoulder, pressing her lips delicately against the neckline while the Blue Lion gasped. Her cheeks turned red rather quickly, with the professor's hand removing itself from her arm. Mercedes brushed her hand down the woman's back, silent moans escaping from her lips while she felt the skin of the experienced fighter against her palm. It grew hot in the personal quarters, though that is only due to the clothing that the student was wearing so casually.

Even as Byleth was seducing Mercedes with her lips, the two worked together to get her out of her clothes, putting the golden haired student in a position she'd never been in before; bare naked, save for her stockings and boots. With more of her to behold, the mercenary reached for her pussy, pressing her fingers against the folds to test how wet the baker had grown over the last few minutes. Mercedes moaned, placing both hands on the other woman's back while she licked her lips.

“Oh my...that feels incredible...” Mercedes confessed. “I've never felt something like this...what is it...?”

“It's called arousal.” Byleth said with a laugh. “You're turned on by how I'm playing with your body. Let me demonstrate further.” She leaned into the blonde's ear, nicking at her lobe with her teeth, which caused Mercedes to tense up. Her weight pressed against the door, leaning her head away from the mercenary to allow her further access to her face and neck line. With her mouth wide open, the Blue Lion noble stared at the ceiling of the professor's quarters, her mind racing with thoughts and desires that she never knew she wanted before in her life. The way Byleth played with her body like an instrument she had always known was terrific, making her want more from her.

“I love this feeling, professor.” Mercedes said, her breasts heaving with every breath. “Please, I want to feel more of this.”

Hearing her request, Byleth grabbed Mercedes by her ass cheeks, lifting her away from the door to carry her over to her bed. With the golden haired student seated on the edge, Byleth knelt before her, using her tongue to get a proper taste of the beauty before going further. The student's head tilted back as her tongue made its way through the folds, flicking away at the inner cavern walls. She panted from the pace the professor chose, using the tongue at a speed that was far too fast for her to enjoy. “Professor, please slow down...” she asked.

Upon the request, Byleth did so, lapping a bit more slowly inside the tunnel, which caused Mercedes to sigh deeply. This was a much more relaxing experience to the noble, who enjoyed the steady and firm rhythm the professor was now going for. She closed her eyes, feeling the mercenary reach for her breasts and give them a firm squeeze. It was a delightful moment for the Blue Lion, who had never felt such an unusual sense of pampering in her life. So far, she felt as though she had been missing out extravagantly on the ideals of sex, as it made her feel so good. Her mind was quickly changing on the belief that it was a no-no for herself, wanting more of this desirable emotion that the professor called 'arousal'.

“More...” Mercedes whispered, her hand reaching for Byleth's hair. “Please, professor, give me more...I want to feel more of this.” The professor heard her, deciding to fool around with her tunnel rather than speed up on her again. The tongue swirled about, moving against the walls in a circular motion while gathering the fluids that dripped down her way. The golden haired student winced, resting her legs on Byleth's shoulder as she felt the increase in such a wonderful feeling. Her mouth hung open as she panted, jolting any time the mercenary managed to poke a particular area inside of her muff. Her body quaked for a brief second, her desires increasing the more the professor prodded into her body. She ended up bucking her hips against the blue haired woman's face, surprising her as her nose was pressed against the golden bush of hair resting over her snatch.

Aware that the student was getting close to climax, Byleth backed away from the snatch, removing her tongue to replace it with her fingers just as quickly. She aimed her tips against the squishy region of the vagina, looking up at Mercedes's face as her eyes watered, her lower lip sucked into her mouth as she tried to hold it together for a while longer. Byleth grinned, looking forward to seeing the woman and her first ever climax.

“Professor, I feel like I'm going to...BURST!”

Mercedes quivered as she wailed away, her thighs squeezing against Byleth's head as a result of her orgasm. The mercenary did her best to back away, but with such a tight grip from some wonderful and strong legs, she was hit face first with a stream of fluids that caused her to open her mouth, just to drink in the vaginal juices that squirted from the student. Her chin, as well as most of her face, was drenched with Mercedes's vaginal lubrication, with part of her bed and the carpet growing soaked with such a liquid.

When she was finished, Mercedes loosened her grip on Byleth's head, the professor able to come up for air as she brushed the fluids from her face. The golden haired noble took long and heavy breaths, her body weakened from such a new experience for herself. “Professor...that was wonderful.” Mercedes said, petting the mercenary's blue locks.

“I bet it was.” Byleth said with a smile. “You must be exhausted, though.”

“A little...” Mercedes sighed. “I could use some rest, actually.”

“That's fine by me.” Byleth said, crawling over the golden haired student to give her a peck on the nose. “You know, Mercedes, if you were to join my house, I could let you have more experiences like this.”

“Oh, professor, I'd love to join the Golden Deer...”

Byleth shook her head. “No, I mean a different sort of house. I'm in a relationship with Dorothea and Manuela as well. We share one another, and I want you to be apart of it as well. But I want to make sure you know that it won't always be me and you.”

“A polyamorous relationship?” Mercedes asked. “I've only heard of such things in outrageous romance tales. Would that even be allowed?”

The professor chuckled. “Mercedes, if you had sex and aren't uncomfortable with it, and the goddess hasn't already struck you down, I think this would be more than fine.”

“Then...I don't see why not.” Mercedes said bashfully. “Just so long as I'm not forgotten about.”

##

Standing outside of the mercenary's quarters, Dorothea leaned against the dormitory's wall, sucking on her lower lip as she twirled her hair. She could hear every hard slap of skin on skin, the impact likely created from Byleth ramming her beast toy into Mercedes from the appropriate angle. She could only imagine how her lover was pounding into that backside, staying on the outside instead to act as lookout in case certain individuals were to pass by.

Such as this particular emerald haired being right now.

"Lady Rhea, good afternoon!" Dorothea said, rushing in the way of the archbishop. "How rare to see you come along the dorms."

"Ah, hello, Dorothea," Rhea said, "I was just on my way from the dining hall after having a private dinner with some guests."

"I see," Dorothea said, trying to keep her eyes off Byleth's door, "I would usually suspect you'd cut through the garden to get back to your chamber."

"I thought today would be a nice change of pace and see how the students are doing on their off period." Rhea admitted as much. "Although do tell, why is it that you're outside professor Byleth's room?"

"Me? Oh, nothing special, just looking to speak about certain matters with her is all." Dorothea responded, keeping her eyes glued to the archbishop.

"And you aren't in her room because…?"

"Because…well, I'm not the only one looking to speak with her, of course!" Dorothea responded, tugging at her skirt. "There's another student before me, so I'm simply awaiting my turn."

The songstress's eyes widened as she and Rhea heard barks of pleasure coming from inside the room, which naturally drew the archbishop's attention. "And what, pray tell, are they discussing in there?"

Dorothea could keep her poker face for so long, sucking on her lip as she thought of a quick reply. "Maybe they're acting out battle strategies?"

"Oh! Goddess! Goddess, professor, that feels fantastic! Ah! Burrow that dick into my pussy!"

As they both recognized the angelic voice of Mercedes, Rhea gave the songstress a stern look while Dorothea turned red, looking away from the judgmental eyes. "That…is some interesting fight scenario." said the stern archbishop.

"Lady Rhea, wait!" But it was too late, as the emerald haired woman rushed to the door, sprinting surprisingly swell for someone wearing such a tight dress. Shoving the door open, Rhea gasped in horror as she saw Byleth and Mercedes on the bed, the aqua haired professor reaming the Blue Lion while she was on all fours, with a fake wolf-shaped cock trying to push the knot inside of her.

With Dorothea looking in at the mercenary with apologetic eyes, Byleth began to sweat profusely, knowing all too well that while she bared the cock, she was in fact the one screwed in this scenario.


	5. Byleth's Revenge

Byleth remained frozen while her face turned red, as did Mercedes's. She wanted to pop her strapon toy out of the golden haired noble's pussy, but the deadly glance that came from Lady Rhea made it possibly the most uncomfortable moment of her life to consider doing so.

“Lady Rhea...” she said with a nervous smile. “How unexpected of you to drop by like this.” Looking out the doorway, she could see Dorothea sneaking in behind the archbishop, giving the mercenary an apologetic look that told her that she tried her best. Byleth couldn't really blame her, as she was certain she and Mercedes were rather loud to begin with.

“Professor Byleth...” Rhea said, as if catching the teacher and student in their predicament scarred her for life. “I...cannot believe that you would go against the orders of the church and its teachings. I had told you that this was a forbidden step in relationships on our grounds!”

“And yet...” Byleth groaned, leaning back to pull her strapon toy from Mercedes's pussy, the adopted noble gasping once it popped out. As Mercedes went to pick up her clothes to get changed, Byleth approached Rhea, still in the buff even as her beast-shaped toy pointed at her. “Nobody has been casted into the depths of Hell for doing so, have they?”

Rhea leered at Byleth, squinting her eyes with intense fury. It was as though she wished to say something to the young mercenary, but could not actually speak the words. “Perhaps the Goddess does not wish to punish you in the present,” she said, “and it may come to you down the line. But that does not mean that I will stand by and wait for that time to happen. Not for you, or for your students.” She casted a look at Dorothea, then Mercedes, who was still putting her blouse on.

“Wh-What are you saying, Lady Rhea?” Mercedes asked.

“I am saying that come tomorrow morning, I will be speaking with Seteth about your futures at Garreg Mach. It is highly likely that he will agree that you three, and anyone else that may have played a part in your little...menagerie...will be banished from the grounds.”

Dorothea and Mercedes gasped, aware of what this meant for them. Byleth, however, said nothing as Rhea pivoted towards the door, leaving to return to the confessional. “Rhea, wait!” Byleth shouted, unwilling to move past her doorway while she remained in the buff. The students couldn't do much either, aware that if their professor couldn't do much to dissuade Rhea, they were likely to have as little chance to change her mind.

And yet they all feared the same fate; life without the friends they made at the monastery, unable to take part in the battles against those that were trying to disrupt peace in Fodlan. And to Byleth, that hurt her more than anything.

##

“A toast! To the new member of House By-...Oh.”

Manuela came into Byleth's quarters with a bottle of wine in hand, ecstatic over having Mercedes joing their little polyamorous circle. She was, instead, greeted by the golden haired student laying across Dorothea's and Byleth's laps, her head resting on the latter as she stared off into space. In fact, nobody looked especially happy, as if they were all hit with some depressing news.

“Oh boy...that doesn't look like a very celebratory crew.” Manuela said, shutting the door behind her. After placing the bottle of wine on the professor's desk, she asked, “Why the long faces, everyone?”

“It was Lady Rhea.” Dorothea finally spoke up. “She found the professor and Mercedes in the thick of things, and now we're all going to be, well...”

“Banished.” Byleth said, finishing her sentence.

“Goodness...” Manuela said, her hand reaching for her heart. She was well aware of the fact she wasn't caught up in the matter by the archbishop, yet was all too aware of the after effect this would have. Sure, Dorothea wouldn't be out on the streets once more, Mercedes would likely be back with her adoptive father, and Byleth would likely go back to her work as a mercenary...but without Dorothea around, even she would be alone again. And admitting she was in with the group would lead to her banishment as well, but she loved helping out around the monastery and doing the best she could at the infirmary. Either way, weighing the consequences was too much for her to handle. “I'm...so sorry. I didn't think there was any chance we would get caught.”

Mercedes sighed, lifting her head off of the professor's lap. “I was told that Lady Rhea doesn't approve of such conduct, and I find it almost hard to believe.” Brushing her golden lock behind her shoulder, she added, “The Goddess has always been depicted as a loving and caring person, unless you were to rebel against the church.”

“And even that sounds like it has its own set of flaws.” Byleth admitted, petting the Blue Lion student's head. “Loving and caring unless it's an enemy...I don't know, I would think a goddess would be kind to all and not just those who worship her. You know, fight them with compassion.”

Dorothea laughed. “Says the woman who raises the Sword of the Creator when it comes to fighting those same people.”

“I...” Byleth shut her eyes as her cheeks lit up, causing the young songstress to giggle harder. “Well, that doesn't apply to the battlefield at all!”

The other three laughed at Byleth's expense, managing to alleviate some of the negative energy out of the room. Mercedes sat up properly, giving the professor an unexpected peck on the cheek. “Even so,” Mercedes sighed, “I just can't imagine someone as caring as Goddess Sothis being so hard on someone just for showcasing such natural and loving feelings.”

“I'll agree to that.” Manuela said, attempting to pop the cork on the bottle for her own sake. “I couldn't tell you how many times I would have been banished from these grounds so many times over. I don't even believe there's any mention on Sothis saying anything at all regarding premarital intercourse.”

Byleth nodded in agreement, only to stop once she realized what they were calling the Goddess by. “What did you say?!” Byleth shouted, hearing a similar voice echoing in her mind.

“I said, there's no mention of Goddess Sothis saying-”

“Right right, that's all I needed.” Byleth stopped the more experienced songstress. “The goddess's name...is Sothis?!”

Dorothea raised an eyebrow. “You...didn't know this, professor?”

Byleth shook her head. “No, not at all! With everyone calling this the Church of Seiros I had thought THAT was the goddess's name this whole time! Literally NOBODY ever mentioned what the name was around me!” The other three women in the room found that incredibly hard to believe; even with her living far outside any religious influence in Fodlan, she had been around Garreg Mach long enough that she should have heard mention of it at some point during her stay.

“That is...impressive.” Dorothea said, blinking profusely.

Byleth's eyes moved to stare at the ceiling, or at least so it appeared to the others. “Did you know this?” The others were about to respond, but Byleth spoke up immediately. “Well I imagined if anyone would know it's the child in my head that shares a name with the goddess. Yes, yes I'm aware this looks weird to them, but do you think I care about that now?”

“Professor, who are you talking to?” Mercedes asked casually.

“It's a long story.” Byleth groaned. “Let's just say I wish SOMEONE would have a better memory about how she ended up stuck in my mind.” There was concern among everyone else, to be sure.

“Maybe we should leave you be, professor.” Manuela said, leaving the bottle behind for Byleth. “It must have been a long day for all of you as it is.”

After Manuela, Mercedes, and Dorothea left, it at least let Byleth alone to properly speak to the Goddess. “Well that seemed rude of you,” Sothis said, “talking to imaginary deities in front of guests.”

“Nevermind that.” Byleth said. "How did you not know you were THE Goddess that Fodlan worships?!"

"Do you truly believe I have all the answers to such a question?" Sothis asked back. "Recall that when you and I first met it took me time to realize what my name even was. If that wasn't simple to learn from the start, what leads you to believe I would know my status in the grand scheme of things?"

Byleth sighed, aware of her point. "Okay, you're right. I'm hopeful, then, that there's one person I can turn to that may know something about this. I just hope he has the time…"

##

Seated at his desk, Jeralt looked over the paperwork meant to describe the last mission he had went on as part of the Knights of Seiros. Even this far into his time at Garreg Mach, he still couldn't believe he was back in this role for a second time, doing it mostly out of favor for Alois. But even so, the last few days in particular were quite the ride for him.

He couldn't help but recall that evening with Leonie, who had snuck into his room to have their own little bit of fun. The girl was but a child many moons ago, someone he had picked to train as his squire while remaining in a village. While he was impressed with the skills she had developed over time, Jeralt couldn't help but think of how racy things were between them. It was…something, to say the very least.

The Swordbreaker thought long and hard, taking his mind off the paperwork for the sake of a break. As many times as he replayed it all in his head, it was still surreal; seeing this young girl all grown up, sporting an athletic build, sneaking in through the window just for the sake of a little fun, hearing her call her…well, it was the heat of the moment, he reasoned. Surely it would never happen again.

Just as his eyelids shut, Jeralt snapped to attention when he heard a tapping on the open door. "Dad?" Byleth spoke up. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to talk to you about something."

Seeing his daughter, Jeralt smirked. "Anything for you, kiddo." he said, pointing his arm to the seat before his desk. "What's on your mind?"

"To be honest?" Byleth said as she took her seat. "A little girl with long green hair that calls herself Sothis."

"That…you're being literal here?" Jeralt's jaw hung open, stunned not only by the answer, but that his daughter was even this straightforward in the first place. But it did confirm something that had been burning in his mind for ages, relieved that there was at least some form of explanation. And here he had thought he was just a bad parent.

Jeralt laughed. "Goddess…" he muttered.

"Right, something like that." Byleth nodded. "Dad, what do you know about this?"

"Only that Lady Rhea had done something to you all that time ago." he answered. "I never knew what, but I feel like it makes a lot more sense now. She was using you as a vessel for the goddess until the time was right."

"That makes a little bit of sense." Byleth said. "She's been with me since the start of all…this. That night when we were going out on another mission, we met the nobles of each region in Fodlan, is when she showed up."

"It figures." he chuckled. "I don't know the full extent behind why, only that she had her reasons for it. And those reasons were why I left in the first place."

Byleth sighed. "I guess…I can't fault you there. At first glance Lady Rhea does seem nice, but I can't help but feel there's a certain…something underlying her."

"You'd be right about that. When I was younger and more naive, I would have believed almost every word she said. But nowadays I feel as though I can only keep her at arms length."

There was a brief pause from both daughter and father, with Byleth looking down at her lap, her hands gripping at her shorts while Jeralt awaited further discussion from her. "Dad…I might be leaving Garreg Mach."

"What?" he asked silently.

"For good. But not by choice. Lady Rhea, she caught me in…a predicament…with a student."

Jeralt remained silent, the air filled with a pregnant pause until he rolled his palm down his face. "Hoo boy…Byleth, I can understand you have your needs…Goddess only knows how many times you've come home from a bar the next morning because you saw a cute barmaid…"

"…Sothis says eleven…"

"But Lady Rhea is a hard woman to crack down on when it comes to sex. Although truthfully, the number of people here that would be exiled if she knew the truth? Way larger than you or I would believe."

"I can't say I'm shocked." Byleth murmured.

Jeralt heard it, suspicious if she knew about his escapade with Leonie, but chose not to draw out on it. "Still…" he said, rubbing his chin. "The fact that you have a Goddess in your head may come as an advantage to you. Is Lady Rhea aware of it as well?"

"No, thank fuck…"

She watched as her father grinned, the happiest she had seen him since they came to the monastery. "Then maybe you can put that to your advantage."

Byleth smiled shortly after, once she understood what he was saying.. "I see. Thank you, dad." As she stood up, she reached over for a hug from Jeralt, surprising the knight captain with how tight it was. "And…listen, if you ever want to find someone after mom, I won't stop you. You still have your life to live, after all."

"…thank you, Byleth." Jeralt patted her back before she left the office, seeing determination in her step. Once he was certain she was out of hearing range, Jeralt sat back and cackled, resting his hands over his eyes. "Sonofabitch! She does know!"

##

Standing in her chamber, Lady Rhea awaited the arrival of Seteth to discuss the matters concerning Byleth and the others, her desire to see them gone weighing heavily in her mind. Even knowing what she did about the mercenary, having implemented the spirit of her mother inside her, she couldn't allow the younger woman to get away with a ruling she held close to her. True, Sothis was loving and caring, and would not hold anyone in contempt for the same thing the archbishop was fighting against...but she felt the idea was flawed heavily, and had to rectify that when she built Garreg Mach and continued the church under her former name.

“What's done is done.” Rhea convinced herself. “Byleth has dug her own grave, and gone against the intent I had for her.”

As she stared out the stained glass window, her ears perked up when the door to her chamber opened. Putting on a smile, Rhea turned around to face them, believing Seteth had arrived. “Seteth, good morning, I'm glad you could...make it...”

To her surprise, it was not her brother as she had expected, but rather the one that everything was to be discussed over; the mercenary Byleth. As the heels of her boots clicked into the floor, the young professor kept her eyes locked on her target, as did Lady Rhea, upset that she would even dare show her face after the previous day's events. “Good morning, Lady Rhea.” she said.

“...Professor.” Rhea said, delivering a solemn nod to the girl. “I suppose you and your harlots had a splendid goodbye party last night. I heard nothing of it, but I can assume that's all you do within your spare time.”

“What one does in their spare time should not concern you,” Byleth said, standing nose to nose with the archbishop, “especially when it is nothing more than a sign of love.”

Rhea scoffed. “I see no love, especially when there is more than one party involved such as your group.” She smiled, looking down at the furrowed brow of her newest professor, amused by how seriously she wished to be taken. “You, and others of your age group, are merely experiencing lust for one another. A feeling that I'm certain would be fleeting if you all were to leave Garreg Mach and go your separate ways.”

“Don't you dare bring up the others!” Byleth growled. “Dorothea and Mercedes should not be punished just because they experienced something wonderful! If anything, your beef should be with me, leading them down this path! How DARE you, take away their wishes to be apart of the monastery, the officers' academy, something BIG in the scale of Fodlan, all because YOU don't share those same interests?” Repeatedly, she poked her finger against Rhea's chest, watching as the emerald haired archbishop grows further annoyance towards the aqua haired mercenary.

The hand was, of course, slapped away by Rhea. “You think I'm alone in this line of thought?” she asked. “There are others who agree with the ideal that sex is essential to marriage, and anything before that is a sin.”

“And yet the Goddess hasn't punished me for anything.” Byleth pointed out. “I have survived many a battle and have not been struck down by any beast, man, or force of nature. And those who agree with you? I'm quite certain you persuaded them heavily into that belief in the first place.”

Rhea bared her clenched teeth, growing impatient with the mercenary. Not because she was getting on her nerves, but because she was correct in her assumption. Turning back to the stained glass, Rhea made what she felt would be an iron-clad case that would shut down Byleth. “Even so, it isn't my fault that the Goddess made it so. She was the one who declared premarital sex against her rule, I merely abide by it.”

“The Goddess did not say such things, and you know it.”

“...What did you say?” Rhea asked silently. As she turned to face the mercenary, Byleth had a good glimpse of the whites of her eyes, the irises shrunk down. The mercenary continued to keep her poker face on, as much as she'd love to smirk in awareness that she had the archbishop where she wanted her.

“I did my research,” she fibbed, mostly listening to the young goddess in her head, “and there's nothing mentioning sexual intercourse, as determined by Sothis herself. You have been pushing an agenda of your own rather than properly teaching those in Fodlan how to have safe sex before they're tied down, haven't you?”

“I...know nothing about what you're talking about.” Rhea said.

“But you'd know what the Goddess was speaking of, correct?” Byleth asked, folding her arms. 

“Yes, but that means-”

“It means that you are willingly choosing to go against her own belief, all for the sake of whatever agenda you have over sex. I can't help but wonder if, perhaps, jealousy may be key in this crusade you have against the matter.”

“That should be none of your concern.” Rhea said, trying to turn away from the discussion.

“Considering you use it as a means to banish me just because I don't fall in line with your ideals, I think it has plenty to concern myself with. Because I don't intend to leave here without making you realize what a terrible mistake you're making!”

“The only mistake I made was...” Rhea went silent. She didn't wish to admit what she had done. She had no right to that knowledge after all of this. “You would be best not to argue with the archbishop, professor. The Goddess would still agree with me if she were here.”

“And are you honestly going to disagree with the words of a Goddess?” She leered hard at Rhea, aware of what Rhea had done with her head. The archbishop tried not to budge on the issue, but knowing that a piece of her mother was within her, it was as though Sothis were speaking directly to her, a voice of shame and disappointment escaping Byleth's lips rather than the anger and argument she had anticipated from the mercenary.

“I...could not go against the Goddess, no.” Rhea confessed. She refused to say why, but Byleth was not concerned with that much information.

“Then prove it.” Byleth said, pulling down on her shorts. “Show me you would not go against the Goddess Sothis by eating me out.”

"Wh-what?" asked the distressed archbishop. Her cheeks turned bright red as she saw the mercenary's shorts collapse on the floor, showing off a hole in her stockings that gave her full view of her pussy. The skin surrounding it had already been dampened, much to her surprise, and even as she stood there bottomless, Byleth held the same deathly glare as she would any other time they found themselves on the battlefield. To say she was concerned for her life would be putting things mildly. “Professor, I...don't see how this proves-”

“If you're want me to believe you won't go against the Goddess, show me you aren't afraid of eating me, an unmarried mercenary, out. And if you refuse off of that...then maybe you would do it because the Goddess told you to.” Byleth said, explicitly laying out her deal to the archbishop. Rhea cringed at the thought, less because of the offer, and more because to her she may as well be pleasing a blood relative. But at the same time, she wasn't going to go against her mother's wishes...

The will of her mother overpowering her own free will, Rhea knelt before the mercenary, whimpering as she held her tongue out to press against the clit. Byleth sighed as Rhea slowly pushed up against the clit, almost unimpressed with the skills the archbishop was showing off. “Okay, come now, Lady Rhea, surely you can do better than that.”

Rhea leered at the younger woman, grumbling to herself as she reluctantly looked to put more effort into it. Her mouth locked onto the little nub, with the archbishop sucking against it. Byleth winced, biting her knuckle in response. “Mph, right, much better, that's much better.” she said, grabbing hold of the headpiece the archbishop wore. “Just maybe go a little lower...and get between the lips.”

Rhea did so, although she still couldn't get away from the fact that this felt so wrong, knowing her mother must be in there somewhere. Her tongue managed to slither inside the slit, with Byleth releasing a breathy sigh. She held Rhea close to her, assuring that the tongue was able to dig deep inside her cavern, getting a taste of her vaginal fluids while pleasing the young mercenary. It was hard to take enjoyment out of this, as Lady Rhea kept reminding herself over and over again how this situation felt, yet the taste of vaginal fluids grew surprisingly quickly on her.

“Yeah, that's not so bad...” Byleth exhaled, grabbing onto a clump of Rhea's hair. “You're pretty decent for someone who's never done this before, Lady Rhea. I get the feeling you've had some interest in it before.” Rhea said nothing, allowing Byleth to believe what she wanted. It wasn't as if she would listen to any argument that came her way to begin with. She hated that much about her, how easily she could get anyone on her side when she wished it to be. Rhea's tongue swirled about inside the professor's snatch, hearing her breathing come from above as she did so. The archbishop's nose pushed against the clit while trying to get herself deeper, which caused Byleth to laugh; she didn't even have to use force on the older woman, it seemed, as she was growing eager to get more of her fluids into her mouth.

Soon enough, the emerald haired woman placed her hands on Byleth's backside, pulling the mercenary into her face, much to her surprise. She didn't think the archbishop would become this willing so quickly, but it seemed that she was proven wrong. Still, the way she was trying to please her was wonderful, even if it did hurt the few times she tried to get deeper. She was very aggressive with the way she pushed against the mercenary's crotch, as if she had quickly grown addicted to the flavor of her muff. Byleth couldn't complain, as she was doing wondrous work with her tongue against her vaginal canal.

Too good a job, perhaps, as Byleth felt herself getting closer to a climax, with no sign of Rhea willing to stop. She had fallen for the taste of vaginal lubrication, wanting more than anything else that would be open to herself. Her breath grew heavier the closer she got, her cheeks flushed as she felt her mind wandering into lust. Her hands held Rhea by the back of her head, pulling her in even though she was already pressing herself hard against her snatch. With her head tilted back, Byleth clenched her teeth together, preparing herself mentally for what she was about to do next.

With the roar of a lion, the mercenary cried out as she blasted Rhea in the face with her fluids, the archbishop making an attempt to back away when she's first hit by the stream. With the grip Byleth had on her headpiece, she learned just how strong the younger woman was, as she couldn't make an inch of space between herself and the muff. She felt the way it torrained down from her chin onto her white gown, while also dripping onto the floor of her chamber. Byleth's lips slowly curled into a grin while her eyes rolled back, getting a thrill not only from the squirting but the fact she was coating such a superior figure in the stuff as well.

When Byleth did let go of her, Lady Rhea was able to catch her breath, her mouth hanging open as she attempted to get the most oxygen from there. Wiping the juices from her face, Rhea shook the soppy fluid off her hand, splashing it onto the floor. Byleth remained standing, somehow holding enough stamina to remain balanced even after all the liquids she sprayed from her snatch. After a relaxing sigh, the mercenary smirked as she looked down at Rhea, seeing the archbishop in her current state. "Well how about that," she laughed, "I didn't realize I came so much. And I never thought you to go commando, Lady Rhea."

Rhea looked down at herself, gasping as she clasped her hand over her mouth. She was stunned to see herself covered in so much of Byleth's fluids, her white gown drenched to the point that one could see her bare body underneath. Her nipples were erect as well, pushing against her fabric and showing off their length while the rest of it clung to her torso.

"Goddess…" Rhea grumbled. She stood from her spot before Byleth, trying to dust herself off despite having bigger problems with her transparent gown. "I hope that makes you happy, professor," Rhea said, covering up her nipples, "now please, leave my chamber. I shall ignore you and your followers and allow you to remain apart of the monastery, so long as this gets out to no one."

Byleth laughed, shaking her head. "Oh no," Byleth said, watching Rhea's eyes widen, "we're far from done here, archbishop. You're good at giving, but now I want to see how you fair when you're the one receiving." From her cape she pulled out the same beastly cock that she had utilized on Mercedes the evening before, watching as the emerald haired woman stared with concern. "I have doubts that you're a virgin, Lady Rhea, but perhaps you'd wish to prove me wrong?"

Rhea grumbled, thinking she was done before now. "Fine then, professor," she said after a vehement sigh, "what do you wish for me to do?"

"I want you on your throne," Byleth instructed, "on your knees as you face the backrest. And be sure that you stick your rear out while doing so."

Byleth did as she was told, looking back at Byleth as she attached the toy dong to a harness, placing it around herself before approaching the throne herself. When she realized that Rhea had forgotten to remove her dress from her rear, Byleth tore right into it, much to the archbishop's dismay. Her ass was now exposed, with a hole large enough to show off her entire backside. Even as she squeezed her thighs together, she was unable to hide her pussy from the mercenary's sight.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" Rhea shouted.

"How else was I supposed to fuck your ass?" Byleth asked, bringing the tip of her cock against Rhea's rear. The archbishop sucked on her lower lip as the toy teased at her hole, wishing she could tell the professor not to penetrate her there. But the point was to show she could handle this, after all. She only wished she didn't have to deal with the vessel carrying the spirit of her mother within.

When Byleth finally penetrated Rhea's rectum, the archbishop wailed like a banshee, with the mercenary almost worries that she might just end up shattering the stained glass window at the back of the chamber. When Rhea had finished, Byleth laughed, giving her backside a playful slap even as she slid deeper into her rectal cavity. "Calm down there, Lady Rhea," Byleth said, "you don't want to end up allowing the whole monastery hear how loud you scream, do you?"

Rhea yelped when the mercenary's hand slapped on her ass, causing her to inhale through her teeth. She held onto the back of her throne, fingers clinging to the sides while she pushed her head against the center. Her eyes rolled back as she felt the slow push made by Byleth, the staring of her asshole getting stretched further out the deeper the beastly cock slid into her. She couldn't believe how it stretched her out, unaware of just how far up her ass it was capable of traveling.

Byleth hummed as she noticed the knot pressed against her entry point, giving it some deep consideration. "I think I'll wait on that just a little." Byleth said aloud.

"W-wait on what?" asked a concerned Rhea.

"You'll see, possibly." Byleth said with a wink. Rhea did not like the sound of that, almost expecting something else to go inside her at any given moment. Instead, Byleth gripped the archbishop's backside as she started to jut into the rear, watching the backside squish against her hips when she brought the beastly shaft into her body. It was a wonderful rear that Rhea had, and Byleth took note of it when she first arrived, seeing the way her hips were shaped on that curvy figure when she first came to the monastery. Back then she had to keep herself under control, but now she wasn't looking to hold back her lust at such a beautiful peach-shaped ass. She was going to conquer it and teach the archbishop a lesson when it comes to love.

Things went on like this for a while: Byleth would ream Rhea's rectum, the archbishop panting as the mercenary went harder on her ass. The emerald haired woman's body grew sweaty overtime, to the point that her full gown began to stick to her skin, not just the parts that the professor had drenched earlier. In fact, Byleth and Rhea had been so distracted by the anal action they almost failed to hear Seteth when he finally arrived.

"Lady Rhea," Seteth said as he pulled the doors to the chamber open, "you wished to discuss…something…" His eyes grew wide as he stared at the far end of the room. While he couldn't see much of what was occurring before him, he could still see Byleth's bare ass wearing the harness, with Rhea's heels on either side of her body. Even as the archbishop yelped and squeaked with every thrust, Byleth still heard the door pull open, seeing Seteth staring in awe of the sexual act they were partaking in.

"Perhaps it might be best to come back later." Byleth suggested. Seteth nodded, slowly pulling the door shut as he walked away from the chamber, pretending there was nothing to see in there.

"Who was that?" Rhea gasped as the door shut.

"That may have been Seteth."

Rhea's whole face turned bright red. "So he saw…"

"Everything? Yup." Byleth said. "It's just a shame that he's going to miss out on this."

Her face red from humiliation, Rhea didn't know how she was going to explain this to her brother. But even if she were to come to him for sympathy, she already knew what he was going to say: 'I had warned you that trying to promote abstinence would backfire on you'.

Lost in that thought, Rhea yelped when Byleth forced her to spin around on the throne, the toy cock pulled from her anus. With the archbishop now on her back, Byleth pulled on her legs to get her in the proper position, with her back on the seat and her feet over her head. With the emerald haired woman folded up as she was, Byleth knelt on the edge of the throne, leaning over her body as she used her hips to guide the beastly device into her folds. Rhea gasped as it slipped in with ease, doing the same stretching to her vaginal cavern as it had her asshole. Somehow this didn't seem quite as bad, but it was still a strain to her muscles to the point she bit down on her knuckle as the rod made its way back to her cervix.

With Rhea in the desired position, Byleth looked down at her, hearing a whimper of pleasure escape her lips. The archbishop knew what was to occur next, hoping it would at least be a little pleasant. The mercenary couldn't guarantee it, but at least she knew this would be fun for herself.

Byleth dropped down on Rhea, her ass slamming against the archbishop's as her fake cock drilled into the snatch, rubbing against the lubricated tunnel to create friction. The archbishop yelled with excitement, her eyes rolling back as she felt the arousal hit her hard. She never expected her libido to be this intrigued by sexual pleasure, her mind filling with dirty thoughts that she never would have dreamed up before. Grabbing hold of the backrest, Rhea wrapped her legs around Byleth as well, the mercenary pounding away at her pussy. The beastly shaft caused the emerald haired woman to spurt her fluids out on every pull back, making a mess of the rug that leads to the chair.

"Oh! Yes! Goddess! GODDESS!" Rhea shouted, her voice high in pitch. "F-fuck me! Fuck me harder, professor! I want to feel it! I need that satisfaction! Please, make me feel fucked!"

Byleth grinned as she dropped down harder atop Rhea's body, her ass driving down on top of the archbishop as she put more power into her hips. Their bodies grew sweaty over time, with the mercenary's rhythm becoming faster as the harness rubbed against her snatch. She was close to an orgasm, only holding back to watch as the Lady of the church came before her. Given how weak to temptation she truly was, it was going to happen sooner rather than later.

"I'm…I'm cumming! Byleth, I'm cumiiiiiHIIIIIIING!" Rhea cried out as her legs tightened around the mercenary's body, bringing them close together as her fluids spurted from her folds. The juices cascaded from Rhea's pussy, making a mess of the floor, as well as splashing against Byleth's crotch and harness. The professor came soon after, her fluids dripping onto the inside of the harness before dripping to the ground as well. Between the two of them, she was certain that the more matured woman had the largest squirt from the experience.

After Byleth popped the cock from Rhea's snatch, she watched as the archbishop's thighs quivered before squeezing together. She was slumped in her seat after relaxing from such a high, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Pleased with her work, Byleth removed the harness, as well as the toy, dropping it to the ground next to Rhea's throne. She then grabbed her shorts, placing them on before heading for the door.

"Th-Thank you…" Rhea whimpered, her lips curled into a smile. "I will…forgive you and your students, professor. You may stay on the church grounds and do as you please."

"Does this mean you will undo your ban on premarital sex and related activities?" Byleth asked her.

"If…if it means I can share more of this with you, then…yes." Exhausted from her orgasm, Rhea relaxed in her seat, her outfit drenched in cum and sweat while being torn in key areas. Byleth smiled, feeling accomplished over what she had done.

After leaving the chamber, Byleth saw that Seteth was outside the door, his cheeks a heated red as he refused to stare the young woman in the eyes. "Lady Rhea is…a bit tired." She said to him. "You might want to let her take a break from her duties as archbishop today."

"…understood." Seteth replied, nodding his head. The matured man had no idea how to respond to what he had seen and heard, only that it was about time his sister actually had some action in her life.

Byleth smirked, heading down to the first floor of the building as she prepared to go about her day.

##

"My, my, professor, I don't know what you did to Lady Rhea, but it must have been SOMETHING!"

Byleth laughed as she and Manuela came out of the church, having experienced a rather interesting mass for the day. As Dorothea and Mercedes joined them from the chorus, they each wrapped an arm around the young professor, with Manuela getting on the other side of her fellow songstress.

"Let's just say I know how to get to the heart of a woman's desires." Byleth replied, with Mercedes resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm just happy that Lady Rhea admitted that she was wrong to go to such an extreme." giggled the golden haired student. "Although I can't say I'm surprised. You know your way around the bedroom like you do the battlefield." That was enough to cause Byleth to blush.

"I'm just glad we can finally be a bit more open about ourselves." Dorothea said, playing around with both professors' hands. "Having to keep it a secret feels like it would be such a headache."

"That's to be sure." Manuela sighed. "Although it does amaze me she never caught on to myself and the many knights of Garreg Mach…"

"I couldn't tell you anything about that." Byleth admitted. "Although you're free to ask her that yourself on certain days of the weeks, as Rhea has agreed to be our pet." She winked at the other girls, all of whom were stunned to hear such news.

"That…would be something." Mercedes said. "I've never been dominant in a relationship before."

"It's fun, trust me." Byleth insisted.

Dorothea laughed, pulling Manuela and Byleth close to her. "I'm so proud of us! A bunch of girls that can play together without concern!"

"Indeed," Manuela said, pecking Dorothea on the forehead, "I think it's time we had that toast finally."

On their way to Byleth's quarters, the mercenary had something on her mind that had plagued her for days. "By the way, Manuela, what was it you were going to call us that day?"

"Hm? Oh, I was making a joke about how you were trying to build your own house akin to the others in the officers academy. House Byleth…well it isn't quite that creative…"

The professor hummed it over. "House Byleth…I like it."

##

"Excuse me, professor!"

As the quartet was about to make its way inside the professor's quarters, they were stopped by a violet eyed young girl, who leered on with anger.

"…can I help you, Lysithea?" Byleth asked.

"I have to wonder," said the white haired girl, "why is it that you have someone from each of the other houses AND the church, but not the Golden Deer!"

The other four exchanged glances, uncertain how else to respond. "Sorry, Lysithea," Byleth said with a shrug, "But Marianne and Hilda are sort of doing their own thing, and Leonie was…very intimate with my father…"

"And what of myself?" asked the girl with two crests. "Am I not good enough for your harem?"

The other three decide to let themselves in Byleth's room, leaving her to deal with this on her own. "I mean…you're what, fifteen? That's…you know. Young."

"YOUNG?" shouted an offended Lysithea, stomping her foot on the ground. "Professor, I am NOT a child!"

"And yet, by Fodlan law, you are considered one. Sorry, Lysithea, maybe get back to me in about five years."

As the door slammed behind Byleth, Lysithea pouted, her cheeks puffing up in frustration. "What did she even mean to wait five years? What could they POSSIBLY be doing among themselves?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading this story, everyone. While it ends the current story, I do want to try and work on a SFW work that continues this story, though the problem is currently trying to split off alll the potential content and ideas I could have. We'll see though.
> 
> If you'd like to get story updates, please be sure to check out my Twitter at heroicfizzer.


End file.
